A New world
by cookie11305
Summary: Sesssomaru and Kagome are stuck in the year 1999 after falling down the well and kikyou sealing it... Will they find a way back? and what happens when sess feels something he never has before. did some editing
1. Falling

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**This is my first story and plz tell me what you think. I still haven't come up with a title of this chapter would be but if you have anything to tell me about how i can make this better plz tell me.**

With her back against the Bone eaters well Kagome looked upon the fight that was now still. She was bleeding from her left arm do to the fight she just had with Kikyou and breathing fast._ Dam what should I do now? Inuyasha is exhausted from his fight with Sesshomaru and there's no way I can help in my condition. _Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kagome his sword in his hand and is eyes locked on Inuyasha ready for whatever attack he had for him.

Inuyasha was holding Tetsusaiga in both his hands blade to the floor to help hold him up. Breathing heavily he was trying to get ready for his next attack eyes fixed on his half-brother, how was he going to get them out of this one? If he attack now Kagome would be caught, and right now he couldn't think of any way to work around that. Then it hit him the smell of blood, Kagome's blood how and when did she get hurt? He felt the anger billed up inside. His eyes turned a light shade of red as he tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga and picked it up from the grass and held it in his fighting stance

"Sesshomaru! What have u done to her?"

"I've have not laid a finger on this miko. It was that woman of yours… Kikyou"

Inuyasha eyes open in shock _when did Kikyou and Kagome fight? And where is she now she couldn't have got far or is she still around? _

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to make a quick warning attack on Inuyasha. He picked up his sword and with one quick motion of his arm he sent a flash of light flying his brother's way. Kagome eyes open wide when she seen that Inuyasha did not move out the way "INUYASHA!" He looked up but it was too late to move the light flew right passed him cutting off two strands of his long white hair. Without moving he looked to the side where the flash had passed him looking back at Sesshomaru he clenched his teeth and then half smiled knowing what his brother wanted of him.

"If you wanted me to fight all you had to do was ask. Why do you have to be so foreword all the time? That's why you could never bet me in battle… brother"

"Oh you poor little hanyou your taunts won't work on me I'm still going to kill you and take what should have been mine to begin with. I do not understand why father left that sword to you, with you as his welder Tetsusaiga will never use its full powers."

"Go to hell, Tetsusaiga is just fine were he's at. You just mad that you can't weld him. Get over it."

Kagome was losing blood fast and she was beginning to lose her sight on what was in front of her. She lend on the well to give her balance. She had to hold on just a little longer. She held her wound with her right hand in hope to slow down the bleeding. She looked to see the hole left side of her white top blood red she couldn't help but think that this was it the last time she would ever see her family her friends her life was done with and she didn't regret a thing. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled happily and closed her eye. Just when she was about to give up she felt something coming fast from the right side of her and Sesshomaru she looked at Sesshomaru his long white hear flying with the wind, being so darned she seen Inuyasha instead and with what she had left reached up and grabbed his armor and let herself and him fall into the well. Sesshomaru surprised fell back into the well turning around to look at her he could see she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face tears falling from the slits of her eyes. As they fall the well became a bright light then they were at the bottom of the well Sesshomaru looked at her almost dead body and didn't know why but picked her up and jumped out the well.

Souta was walking pass the well when he heard something coming from inside the shied were the well was being held in. he opened the doors to his sister laying in a pool of blood and a white haired youkai that looked lost.

"GANPA COME QUICK!"

Souta ran down to his sister and sat down beside her. He put two fingers on her neck and made a sigh of relief she was still alive and he was planning on keeping it that way. He took off his tie and raped it around her arm tying a knot where the wound was slowing down the blood flow. He then flashed Sesshomaru an evil look as if to say burn in hell. Grandpa came running in only to run back out to call an ambulance. Sesshomaru went to pick Kagome up to help bring her wherever they needed her. He didn't know why he felt the need to help but he did.

"Don't touch her" souta said low and furiously "don't you touch her with you fealty hands, get away from her you dam demon. Dam you to hell, dam you all to hell, all you demons."

Sesshomaru was in shock never in his existence has anyone had the nerve to talk to him in such a tone. He looks down at this young boy who was now showered in blood and held his sister in his hands the hate in his eyes and simply replied

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to do with the way that miko is dying, Inuyasha…

"My baby, my little girl, kagome get up honey talk to me, come on now baby we have things we need to talk about. I even had your fevered food cooking kagome pleas get up get up! Get up! Get up now! KAGOME!"

****Feudal Japan****

Inuyasha began to run toward the well Kikyou stud right in front of him stopping him where he was, he growled just enough for her ear to hear. He was warning her to move. He was enraged and the best within him was fighting hard to get out. His eyes now an even darker shade of red he pick up his right hand exposing his over grown claws ready to rip her heart out. This woman just might have killed kagome and he was not going to let that pass, he had to do something about it.

"Move bitch; get the hell out my way, I'll deal with you later right now I have to get to kagome."

Kikyou pulled an arrow out and placed it on her bow pointing it to Inuyasha she slowly pulled and in a split second the arrow was flying right for Inuyasha. It pierces Inuyasha in his left shoulder he fell to the ground with a yelp she let loose two more this time piercing him in his hands pinning him down. He tried to get lose but couldn't her power was much too strong. She walked to the well and looked down. Her black hear fell over her shoulder covering the right side of her face. It was not pull back because of the fight she had with kagome. _I had not wish for Sesshomaru to fall as well. What's done is done. Now to end this. I will seal this well she will not return to this world. She will no longer stop me from taking Inuyasha with me to hell. _Kikyou sealed the well hoping that there was no one that could break it. She turned and began to walk toward the forest.

"Kikyou where the hell you think you going? Let me lose you wench. I swear…

"You will become freed once I am gone from here. Don't try to follow me it's no use. I will see you soon."

"So that's it you just going to levee me here?" Inuyasha looked up into the sky and let out a sigh "Dam Kikyou you always manage to get away. I hope kagome is alright I swear I will kill you if anything happen to her.!"

Inuyasha yanked his right hand first and with his mouth griped the arrow and pulled as hard as he could blood poured out as soon as it was out leveling a gaping hole where it was imbedded. Taking a deep breath and getting ready to pull out the arrow in his left hand he griped the arrow with his already bleeding hand and pulled as it came out Inuyasha let out a small yelp. He stood up on his feet looking at his left shoddier he growled low and pulled it out not feeling any pain at this point. He ran to the well and jumped down but he didn't end up in kagome world.

_What the hell did the wench do? I have to get to kagome. Dam it. _

Enraged he yelled "ion rarer sole stealer!" he attacked over and over each time with more force than the last. He was attacking the ground of the well digging deeper and deeper. His teeth clenched and his brows furrowed he was determined to get to kagome he attacked until his fingers was bleeding. His effort was in vain he stopped falling to his knees breathing hard and for the first time he was crying.


	2. An unknowing friend

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**This chapter was just to fill in some blanks from the first one and to start off something that is going to take off a little later in this story**

"She has two more days before she can go home. So I just have a few questions for you just to make sure that she will have the help she's going to need. Ok?"

Kagome could hear the doctor talking to her mother from outside the room, she was in the hospital for almost three weeks now and all she wanted to do was go home and relax in her own bed. How good a nice hot bath would feel right now and to get her hands on some good shampoo would be amazing. Her hair was beginning to feel rough and she could barely run her fingers through it. She had lost about five bounds and her eyes were black from lack of sleep. You would think that her being in the hospital would give her more sleep then she needed, but with the doctor coming in every four hours to check her vitals it was almost imposable.

"At lest you won't have to be alone anymore at night sweetie. You'll be home with the people you love and love you as well."

Her mom said as she walked up to her smiling. Happy that shed finally have her baby girl home where she can keep an eye on her. She couldn't help but think that she didn't want Kagome going back to feudal Japan. Kagome was a big girl now but she was still her baby girl and she wasn't going to lose her for noting.

"So are you planning on going back to Inuyasha?"

"Yes as soon as I can mom I have to help Inuyasha find the shards and besides I don't want Inuyasha to worry about me."

"Not for noting sweetie but if he was really that worried about you then he would have come the minuet you fell down the well. Look Kagome I think you putting too much in to this and it's just a one way street maybe he just doesn't fee…

"Hay mom I kind of want to sleep now so if you don't mind can I be alone?"

Kagome's mom looked at her sadly almost to say sorry with her eyes. She gave her young woman a smile bent over and kissed her on her forehead. She put her hand on Kagome's head and lovingly told her that she loved her then walked out the room closeting the door behind her. As soon as the door was close Kagome began to cry. She balled up her knees to her chest and a pillow in her arms. In this position her left arm was killing her but at this point the pain in her heart was worst.

Kagome opened her eyes she had fell asleep crying. She looked at the time one more hour before the doctor came in to check her. She sat up in her bad and looked around the room just to make sure that she was alone. When she was sure she stood up walk to the small closet opened it and looked at the small suitcase that she had full of clean clothes. She bent down to pit up the bag. Putting it on her bed she pulled out a pair of black baggie knee high pants and a white tee she lad them on the bed neatly and then went back into her light brown bag and pulled out a pair of peal pink lacey panties and the matching bra. She put her bag back in the closet and pulled out a clean wash cloth and towel

"Going to take a bath?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice then turned to look at him.

"Sesshomaru came just in time then. Need some help washing your back? If you ask Sesshomaru might help you out."

Kagome rowed her eyes sucked her teeth and meanly said "No"

"What are you doing here? I'm trying to take a shower in peace would you mind? Can you go somewhere besides here? I kind of don't want you here right now"

Sesshomaru looked down at her with only his eyes and put a small smile. He was enjoying the fact that he could make her talk in such a tone. She was always composed when he had seen her in the past this was a new side to her. One that he could easily bring out.

"You didn't mind me being here at night when you didn't want to be alone. What's the difference now? Hhmmm?"

"I didn't ask you to. You were here on your own. Now if you please go I would like to take a shower."

"Yes but you didn't ask Sesshomaru to levee. So I can assume that you wanted me here."

Kagome frowned her brows and crossed her arms at him. She was beginning to loss her patience with him and she didn't want to yell and alert the nurse that was outside in the hall. She walked up to him so that she was face to face with him.

"Don't piss me off. Why do you insist on bugging me?"

She turned around took two steps turned right back around and pointed at him.

"Why are you even here? Can you tell me that? What is this? Are you just here because you have nothing to do? What are you just going to use me to pass the time and then when you get tired you going to stop looking for me?"

Without knowing it she was taking out her frustration on Sesshomaru. As she was going on and on about how he was just playing games that wasn't nice she started to cry and her voice was kind of a high pitched sound.

Sesshomaru eyes shot open in shock. She was crying and because of him. He felt sorry for her he wanted to hold her to stop her from crying to make her smile and hear her laugh. _Why do I care about this miko she nothing but a human being. So why is it that I feel sorry for her?_

"Hay! Are you even lessoning to me? Honestly what are men good for?"

Kagome was so upset that she was over excited and not having energy she became weak and almost fell to the floor if not for Sesshomaru. He had one arm around her waist and the other on her stomach. He held her up. For him she was as light as a feather and holding her was noting to him. She felt warm and smelled of cinnamon and apples. He closed his eyes for just a sec and breathes in to get a good smell of her.

"Th… thank you"

Sesshomaru pick her up, one arm under her legs and one under her head. Walking to the bed he noticed that Kagome was looking at him curiously but he didn't look down. Laying her on her bed he pulled her sheet up just enough to cover her lags and then stepped back from the bed and into the corner next to the window.

"S so… when did you get your arm back? You didn't take it from some dead man right?"

He found her question amusing and let out a small laugh. He caught himself cleared his throat and began to talk to her.


	3. The start of something

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I tried to make this chapter longer then the last two hope you like.**

"Dam it's been a month now and she still hasn't come back. What the hell is keeping her? She never takes this long. Kikyou she sealed the well, what if kagome can't unseal it?"

Inuyasha was sitting on the grass leaning on the well. Both knees bent and his arms resting on each one. He only moved from that spot to get something to eat and to bath in the hot spring. He was looking down lost in his thoughts. He wants to go find Kikyou and drag her back by her long black hair and make her unseal the well. But at the same time what if kagome comes back he wanted to be the first thing that she seen when she came up the well.

Miroku walked Inuyashas way and sat beside him. Miroku looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"You know the more you sit here the longer it going to take for her to come back. Maybe you should go look for Kikyou it might help to talk to her. Maybe you can get her to unseal the well. And if that doesn't work you can threaten to give her to Naraku"

Inuyasha did not laugh at Miroku attempt to make him. He just rowed his eye and sighed.

"Inuyasha you have to do something other then sit here all day long."

"Yah you would say that. You don't understand what I'm feeling right now"

Miroku stood up on his feet. Standing right in front of Inuyasha he slammed his staff on the floor and looked down at him furiously.

"Inuyasha you think you are the only one that has been affected by this? We all have. Kagome is like a sister to Sango, how do you think it makes her feel knowing that she may never see her? Never get to sit and talk to the one person that she had left that she can call family. And what about shippo? He has no mother no father sisters nor brothers. He looked to her as a mom and now she may never be here to see him grow stronger."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and rowed his eyes. Miroku reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by his suikan and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"STOP THIS! How do you think kagome would feel seeing you like this? What do you think she would say to you? She would want you to get out there and find Kikyou. Now I think you should do what she would want you to do."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku off him and looked away. He didn't want to look him in the eye he was ashamed at what he had become this past month.

"Your right"

And with that Inuyasha walked away from the well and his friend. But right before he took off running he turned to look at Miroku.

"Hay! If you ever grab me like that again I won't hesitate to attack you"

He took off running and Miroku just smiled and walked back to the village.

**~1998~**

"You know you can't walk around like that here. People would begin to talk and that's the last thing I need. Oh! You know what would be fun? If we went out shopping. I need a new swim suit anyways. And we can get you some cloths that would look great

on you. What do you think Sesshomaru? Wanna go ita be fun."

Kagome was sitting on her bed. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she had a pale pink spaghetti string top with white trimming and a pair of all white knee high pants that hugged her like a layer of skin. And pale pink sandals that had a white flower covering her toes.

"Why are you so excided about this shoping? Should Sesshomaru be this excided as well? Cause I will not. But I will come with you. Sesshomaru will be here for some time so might as well blend in."

"Great. This is going to be so much fun"

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the hand and pulled him out the room and down the stairs she stoped at the door and looked at Sesshomaru. She opened the closet that was to her right and then turned to Sesshomaru putting out her hand to him.

"You have to give me your armor. With out it you look like you wearing a regular chihaya. Come on give it."

"Ok here you go but I want it back Miko."

Kagome smiled and walked out the door. Sesshomaru follow behind. When he walked out she was waiting for him by the steps. The sun shined off her black blue hair and her eyes sparkled as she tried to look at him. For that moment Sesshomaru seen an angel he stopped walking and was in awe. She tilt her head and smiled.

"Come on we don't have all day." _was I just dreaming? He just… no it all in my mind. Come to think of it when did we get so close? We talk every night before I sleep. He helps me with all my house work he even picks me up from school. It only had been two weeks since I came home from the hospital and he been with me almost all the time._

"Wow it's after twelve I didn't think we were going to be out this late we should start going home now. Are you done eating?"

Sesshomaru answered her and she called for the check. On their way home it was quiet they didn't say one word to each other. Kagome was holding the bag in both her hands and she was beginning to have pain in her left arm. She hid it form Sesshomaru as best as she could. She started to sweat and she was feeling really weak and she still had to walk more then half way home. She stopped to give herself a brake. Sesshomaru noticed that she was some what out of it he looked at her from with his eyes then rowed them. This miko try so head to do everything by herself why can't she just ask for help he would be more then happy to help he didn't understand why but he did. He reached down and grabbed the bags from her hand and then walked in the direction that his nose told him to go.

They were home now and kagome didn't want to walk in the door afraid that her mom would get mad about her being out so late so they went in by her window instead thanks to Sesshomaru. Kagome put the bags in her closet and then went to take a bath.

_Wow today was fun who would have thought that Sesshomaru would be so fun to be with. Even if he really didn't say anything all day. I had fun making him try on cloths. He even picked out his own._ Kagome smiled to herself and then closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of her bath.

"I'm done. I'm sorry I too… oh he fall asleep and on my bed? Hold on where am I going to sleep? Oh man I don't want to get him up he might cut my head off or something. Dam what am I going to do?"

Kagome set down on the floor with her back leaning on the bottom of the bed. She had her hair up in a bun and a short night grown on. It was satin, light blue. She sat up on her knees turning to look at Sesshomaru she crossed her arms on the bed then lad her head on them. She was looking at Sesshomaru, he looked almost like an angel laying there sleep. He had taken off his Obi and his shoe things he weirs. His hair fell just a little over his face she reached up and brushed it out his face. She went to run her hand down the side of his face when he grabbed her wrist and looked at her dead in her eyes. Kagome jump and she tried to pull away but he was to strong for her.

He pulled her down flipping them so that he was on top of her and she was under him. _Oh my god! This is it he going to kill me._ He held both her arms down by her wrist pinning her. Her lags were under him, he kind of set on her just enough so that she could not move. Kagome closed her eyes ready for what was to come next.

"Open your eyes kagome, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid of me."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru confused. He called her by her name he never done that he always called her Miko. What was going on here and why was he talking in that tone?

"Se Sesshomaru? What's going on? Are you ok?"

He closed his eyes and lend in. whit out thinking he kissed her. It was a gentile kiss. A kiss that would last a life time. A lover's kiss. Kagome eyes open wide it happened to fast for her to reanalyze what was happening. When she did grasp what was happening she kissed him back.

He loosened his grip on her wrist. Moving his knee between her thighs he motioned her to spared her legs she did as he wanted. He moved his hands down her arms taking in how soft her skin was. He continued to move down until his left hand was on the outside of her thigh he tighten his hold on her digging his claws into her skin. She cried out with pleasure.

Kagome moved her hands to his head losing her fingers I his long silver hair. Deepening the kiss she pulled just a little on his hair to let him know how she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip so that she would open her mouth. Letting him in they were in a battle with their tongues.

Sesshomaru picked her up to sit her on his lap kagome didn't waste any time. She rapped her lags around his hips and feeling his manhood she began to grind. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a low grow that send chills down kagome back. He moved his hand up her thigh around her waist until her found her hot women hood.

He began to rub her clit softly from the outside of her panty. Kagome's face was a light shad of red as she closed her eyes and let out a moan. He rubbed faster now wanting to hear her yell trying to make her cum. She let out a louder moan as she got wet for him. She bit down on his neck to stop her self from yelling out and maybe alarming her family of what was happen right down the hall.

Sesshomaru beast was fighting in his cage.** Take her now. I need her we need her.** His eyes were red now and he moved her hair from her neck leaning into her he smelled her. She smelled of cinnamon and apples mixed with arousal. He licked the spot were he would mark his mate his teeth grew and his beast took over. He bent in to bit her.

"Stop… Kagome you have to rest we had a long day."

He picked her up off him and got up from the bed. He picked up his Obi and put it back around his waist. Kagome didn't know what just happened. She was confused and lost. _Did I do something wrung? I'm good enough for him. Who am I kidding I'm just a human._

Sesshomaru could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to stop himself if he didn't his beast would have marked her without her permeation and that wasn't going to happen if he had anything to do with it. He walked up to her lend down and kissed her on the forehead. He was about to jump out the window and sleep out side when kagome grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me. I want you to sleep with me. We don't have to do anything we can just sleep."

"Ok"

They fell asleep in each other arms that night. Kagome curled up and Sesshomaru behind her with his arm around her waist holding her hands. This was the start of something that would change both of them they just didn't know it.

**Wow. I think I did a great job on Inuyasha and Miroku's talk. U could really see the bond that they have. And what about Kagome and Sesshomaru? Wow. Well anyway idk what my next chapter should be about. I'm thinking Inuyasha and Kikyou meeting and fighting or a Sesshomaru meeting and hanging out with kagome friends idk what do you think. Let me know ok. Xerox**

**P.S thank you to Kira Hatake this one was for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**sorry i took long for this chapter.**

"Inuyasha I'm back!"

Kagome was happy to see that Inuyasha was at the well. Inuyasha turned around and kagome stop. He had his arms crossed and he was looking at her coldly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Did u think I wasn't going to find out?"

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock. She reached for him but he pushed her hand away.

"Don't put your hands on me you filthy wench. I can smell him. Sesshomaru, he's all over you. And what's worst is the lust that coming off of you."

"Inuyasha I…

"Save it for someone who cares."

Inuyasha took off and left kagome there crying her eyes out. She fell to the floor her knees and hands on the ground. She looked up at him and reached her hand out to him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!"

Kagome opened her eyes and set up she was breathing fast and her heart was racing. She reached up to wipe her face she had been crying in her sleep. She looked over to where Sesshomaru should be laying, he wasn't there. Good she needed to be alone right now. She got up from her bed. She had noting but her bra and panties on. She walked to her desk and looked in the mirror. Right before her eyes she was looking at Inuyasha she could hear him whisper her name. She reached out and put her hand on the mirror.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Please don't levee me."

She covered her eyes with her hands and feel to her knees. She was crying uncontrollable. She felt guilty about what had happen that night and what was going on between her and his brother. All she could do was cry.

Sesshomaru was standing outside of her window unsure what to do he felt bad for kagome but at the same time he was hurt that she was crying for Inuyasha. He jumped down off the roof and walked to the well. Looking down at it he couldn't help but think of that day, the day he came here, the day he felt something for her. What if he never came? That night never would have happen and she wouldn't be crying. What if he could turn back the hands of time? Would he stop her from pulling him down? Or would he do it all again?

"Kagome sweaty the phone it's Ayumi"

"Coming mom let me just finish getting dressed. I'll be right down"

Kagome ran down the stares she picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello, ok sure. What time, sounds fun. Oh ok I'll see if he wants to. Ok buy see you soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at her mom who was in the kitchen making lunch. She walk past her mom and stepped out side to the back yard. Walking out she started looking around for Sesshomaru. She found him by the well. He had his back to her and seem to be lost in his own little world. She slowly walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He sighed and pulled her hands from around him and turned to look at her. His face was expressionless as he looked down at her.

"What's the matter? Are u ok? Is their something on your mind? If so you can talk to me, I would like to think that I'm your friend."

"Is that all you think of this Sesshomaru a "friend" because this Sesshomaru thinks of you as much more then a friend."

"What brings this on all of the something? Sesshomaru you know that I care about you deeply. You hold a special place in my heart. When I say I'm your friend I mean that you can talk to me about your feelings and trust me to always be here for you. I promise you that I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Sesshomaru was as cold as he used to be before they fell down the well. He looked down at Kagome with only his eyes. She felt the same way she did when she would see him back in the past. She felt a little afraid of him but she didn't back up from him. Kagome felt hurt for some reason. This pain she only felt with Inuyasha because she loved him. So why was she feeling this with Sesshomaru. She put her hand over her chest and breathe in slowly then let it out.

"I know you were crying today and I know why you were crying. Kagome this Sesshomaru knows that he may never take away the way you feel for that hanyou but he wish that you could feel for him somewhat the same as you do for Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru walked passed her and didn't even look at her to show her that he wasn't mad. She felt something take over her and she grabbed his arm pulling him to face her then leaned up and kissed him. He pulled back and knowing that she had no power over him she pulled him back into the kiss. This time he didn't fight her he kissed her back and they were lost in a loving kiss that could last a life time.

He reached down under her thighs and picked her up holding her around his waist. He slammed her back on the wall of the hut and she let out a small cry of pain but quickly went back to kissing him. She lost her hands in his silver hair pulling just enough to hear him mown. He reached between her lags until he found her hot most center. He rubbed her clit fast and she closed her eyes. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. He notice her trying to hold it in so he licked her neck and holding her up with one hand he dug his claws slightly into her thigh she cried out his name.

Sesshomaru loved the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He slowly laid her down on the ground next to the well. He stopped pleasuring her for just a minuet to look at her. She smiled and signaled him to continue. He kissed her and slowly played with her opening. Her face was red and she put her hands over her face to hide her expression from him. This was the first time that she had done anything like this and she was kind of shy.

"Don't. Let me see. Kagome you are beautiful and don't hide that from me"

She put down her hands and clutched them into fist under her chine. Sesshomaru kissed her mouth lightly them slowly moved down to her neck leaving a ghostly trail where his lips had been. He kissed her on her neck sending chills down her back. He open his mouth licking and sucking her making her want him even more then before. "Sesshomaru" she pleaded with him. His hand ran up under her black and write butted down top finding her full Brest. He cupped them and with his two fingers he pinched just a little on her hard nipples.

She found herself pulling on his Obi. She untied it and tossed it aside. Sesshomaru pulled his hand out from under her shirt and pulled it up revealing her flat smooth stomach he rowed his tongue down her skin and she flinched from the pleasure. Her hands were now to her sides nails dug into the ground. He got to her belly button and kissed it. He griped her thighs and opened her legs in this position he could see her woman hood and just how wet she was for him. He pulled down her panties to take a closer look.

Kagome yelped when she felt something warm and moist rolling up and down her clit. She looked down at Sesshomaru and he was lost between her lags she tried to pull him up but he grabbed her hands he could easily hold both her hands with his one. He looked up at her smiled and shook his head no. she could see the devious look in his eyes. He wasn't going to stop until she cum.

He flicked his tongue on the tip of her clit making her legs twitch. She tried to pull her hands but he held on tighter. She was wetter for him now, her juice flowing out get her good and wet for him. He slipped his index finger in her opening Kagome gasped and mowed. He pumped in and out and in and out slowly at first then when he slipped his ring finger in he pumped faster until she was at her peck.

"Ah ah, ah Sesshomaru. Oh ah, ah."

He pulled his fingers from inside her and showed her what he had made her do. He let her hands go and went up to her lips and kissed her. Lying next to her he pulled her close and held her in his arms. Kissing her on her forehead he could feel her shacking from her explosion. He held her till her relaxed.

"Sesshomaru, would you mind come with me to meet up with some of my friend? They kind of want to meet you. If that ok with you."

"why not play along this might be fun. Ok fine."

They both got up and walked into the house. Kagome had her head down and was blushing.

"Kagome lunch is ready if you want to eat some thing before you go hang out. Oh sweet heart are you ok you look a little flushed? I hope you not coming down with something. Come here let me feel your head."

"I'm fine mom. I was just running. I was told that I run to slow at school so I was just getting my stanama up that's all. Thank you but I'm going to take a fast shower before I go ok mom I love you buy."

Kagome to the bath and dipped in and relax her body. She laid back and closed her eyes drifting off to lala land.

"Inuyasha come back I'm sorry don't go"

I wont go I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Didn't I tell you that before I…"

**Well that the end of this one. Hope you liked it and thank you for wanting me to keep going with my story if it wasn't for people commenting I would have stopped.**


	5. Meet and greet

**I do not own Inuyasha**

"Kagome he's cute… but he doesn't say much. He didn't even say hi to us he just stared and turned away crossing his arms."

"Yes Kagome he's kind of intimidating. What do you see in him? And what happen to Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down at her slice of pie trying to hide her felling from her friends she looked up and smiled at them. Taking a bit out of her pie she looked over to where Sesshomaru was standing. He was feeling annoyed with all the jittery girls around him so he went to stand outside the cake shop and wait on Kagome. He was wearing a red fit tee that showed off his brad shoulder. And a pair of white slacks that fit just right with black dress shoes. His silver hair shined in the sunset, he was beautiful. For a sec she was looking at Inuyasha, she smiled happily. Then he looked at her and she became aware of what she was thinking and quickly turned to her friends.

"We just took some time apart that's all. Last I seen him he was fighting with his brother. I left and I haven't heard from him since."

"He might be embarrassed about you seeing him fighting his brother. Kagome, Inuyasha loves you and he would never just stop coming to see you. And from what we can see you love him just as much maybe even more. Look you shouldn't give up on him."

Kagome looked at Eri and smiled .She didn't want to say anything knowing that Sesshomaru could hear everything that they were saying. She took a bit from her pie.

"What are you talking about? Kagome has Sesshomaru now and yes he looks like a big meanie but there must be something about him if Kagome's with him. Right kagome?"

Kagome smiled at Ayumi. And took the last bit of her pie.

"Sesshomaru is not that bad. I mean he looks like he hates the world but he's kind and understanding. He know well about me and Inuyasha. Too well he was there for most of the fights that we had and he never got…

"Hold on kagome are you saying what I think your saying? Are you saying that he knew you and Inuyasha before you were dating him? Kagome don't you think that Inuyasha will be upset when he find out? That's two timing."

_Oops what am I going to say now? I cant tell them that he's Inuyasha brother It's just not right. And I cant tell them that they hate each other that's worst. Oh man why did I open my big mouth?_

"What are you talking about Yu Ka how many times has he messed around on her and besides if he did care he would have been here by now. You can't judge her for what she doing if she happy then she should go for it."

"Eri you are so not right. It is not ok for her to be doing this. Do you know what this make her look like? She needs to cut this off as soon as she can and get back to Inuyasha."

"Ayumi why are you siding with him? You know he's a dog. Going off too be with his ex."

Kagome sat there her face blush pink. She didn't know what to say all she could do was sit there with her head down. She didn't like that her friends were talking bad about Inuyasha but she didn't say anything because of Sesshomaru. The girls stopped talking to each other and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome why are you just sitting there? We know you have something to say about what we talking about. Come now who do you want to be with?"

"You should stop asking so many questions. Come on Kagome it's time to go."

"Hold on maybe she doesn't want to go."

Sesshomaru flashed the girls a warning look. The girls all hugged each other in fear of the man.

"What a hindrance your friend are. Lets go"

Kagome said bye to her friends and left with Sesshomaru. She walked with her head down and she didn't say a thing to him. She didn't want to say anything because he still looked like he was mad. And if she knew Sesshomaru and she did he would be fast at putting her in her place.

Sesshomaru looked down at kagome with only his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and then reached down and grabbed kagome hand. She looked up at him and smiled. They walked hand and hand.

"Kagome, it's ok that you still have feeling for that half breed . I'm not mad. I'm just happy that you was considerate of my feeling back there I know you wanted to defend him. Thank you"

They walk home with out saying a word. When they got there her mom made dinner and they sat to eat. Souta boldly gave Sesshomaru the evil eye all night. After dinner kagome went to take a bath and Sesshomaru sat in her room.

"Did you want to take a bath next? I can run it for you. Hay are you ok? What's the matter?"

"Your brother dose no like me. I think he trying to kill me with his eyes."

"Heh, he just over reacting that's all. I'm his only sister and he doesn't want to see me hurt. He'll come around."

Kagome laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to look at Sesshomaru he smelled at her and laid next to her they feel asleep.

****Feudal Japan****

"Dam it"

Inuyasha said as he punched the tree in front of him.

"She was here I can smell her. She's always one step ahead of me. At this rate… I cant think like that I have to find and kill that wench if it's the last thing I do."

He balled his fist claws sank into his skin and blood fell from his hand. He laid his forehead on the tree and closed his eyes. Inuyasha was tired of just missing Kikyou he wanted to get this over with he wanted to see Kagome. He wanted to tell her… to tell her what he felt, to tell her that he missed her, to tell her that he's sorry for everything that he done to her, to tell her that he now see's what she was wanting him to see for so long, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to hold her and never let her go and once he has her he was never going to let her go.

"Inuyasha, poor poor Inuyasha. You stand here all sad. Ha do you want to see her that bad doggy boy? I'll tell you what I'll let you see her. And you don't have to give me anything in return"

"What are you saying Kagura? And why are you here?"

"Inuyasha that's no way to greet somebody, Heh, I can let you see her. Kanna's mirror can see though to another mirror, If your going to cry. Kanna do your thing."

Kanna's mirror went bright as kanna chanted something. Inuyasha look on hoping to see that she was ok and that she was trying to get back to him. When the light settle down Inuyasha could see right into kagome room. He could see her bed, she was laying down she look so peaceful, most importantly she was safe. She seem to be doing just fine her arm was good and she was healthy. As he looked at her beauty his heart beat fast.

"She looks ok. I'm glad, now I just got to get her back."

He looked on enjoying what he long to see for so long. She moved and her hair fell over her face. He wished he could brush it out her face. He closed his eyes and smiled when he opened them he seen Sesshomaru walk up to the bed and stand over kagome.

"Hay what is he doing? get away from her! Now!. Dam it kagome get up and run."

Sesshomaru reached down to grab kagome when she opened her eyes and stood up. Just then Kanna fell to the floor and the mirror rolled away from her. Inuyasha ran and picked up the mirror.

"Dam it, where did she go? Hay Kagura what the hell happen?"

"She tired dog boy she used to much power there's noting we can do about it, sorry."

"Teeh, whatever" _I have to find Kikyou before Sesshomaru dose anything to her. I hope she gets out of this one on her own. Kagome for once do this by yourself. _

He took off looking for Kikyou.

"That should get him to kill that clay pot. And when she out of the pic Naraku won't have anyone that can kill him. Now lets go kanna we have to report to Naraku before he comes looking for us."

_Hang on Kagome I'm coming._

****Present** **

"What are you doing Sesshomaru? Wasn't you sleeping? What you cant sleep? It's ok come here and lay down I'll play with your hear until you fall asleep. Oh I can braid it come on sit"

He set down next to her. She smiled and moved so that she was sitting behind him, placing her hands on the top of his head she pulled his silver hair back and began to part them into three, she gently twist and turned until his hair was woven into a neat braid. She reached over to the side table and grabbed a small rubber band and raped it at the bottom of the braid, and then she ran her hand down admiring her work.

"You see, you look good, and it wont get in your face. You like? Take a look"

She pointed to the mirror. Sesshomaru walked over to the mirror and took a long look at himself. As always he didn't show if he like it or not. Kagome was ready to take it out, she put her head down and shook her head no. she should have known, he never up for change. At lest not when it comes to himself. She felt a chill. She was cold so she walked to her dresser and opened a draw. She pulled out a pear of light yellow pajama pants. She closed the draw and put on her pants. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eyes as she pulled them up over her black panties then walked back over to the bed and got under her quilt.

He looked at her from the mirror. He was in awe with her. The way her hair fall passed her cheek and under her chin. Her skin was a soft caramel color her lips red as a rose oh how he longed to kiss her to hold her to keep her. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, this feeling was different then before, it was not lust, nor was it the feeling of wanting something new and different, this feeling was new, it was joyful, it was nerve racking in a good way. He didn't want anything from her but to hold her and smell her, the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples, he loved that smell.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing over her. She smiled and frowned her eyebrows at the same time, wanting to know what he was thinking about. He took off his Tee and moved the quilt so he could lay under it. Once he was under he turned kagome around so that her back was agents his chest, he pulled her close to him and rapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand. She smiled and closed her eyes. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her ear and closed his eyes. That was the first time he fell asleep with a smile and his face.

**Wow this chapter took me all night. Sorry it took me so long to post but I hope you enjoy it and plz comment. Thank you xoxo**


	6. Fun at the beach

**I do not own Inuyasha**

****Feudal Japan****

"Kikyou! There you are. What the hell do you think you were doing when you hurt Kagome? Did you think that I was going to forgive you? If that what you was thinking I feel sorry for you. All you did was piss me off. I'm going to ask you once Kikyou can you unseal the well?"

Kikyou was standing by the lake she was getting a drink of water when Inuyasha found her. She was surrounded by her soul collectors a sign that she wasn't going to fight him. She smiled and reached her hand out to one of her collectors and took the soul that it held for her. Taking it in she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes I can, but will I? Is what you should be asking me? Let me save you the time. No I won't. You see she was in the way. I needed her gone and now she is."

Inuyasha looked at her angry. He balled his fist and clenched his teeth.

"Kikyou why? Why did you hurt her? Wasn't it enough that you hurt her everyday emotionally? Every time your name came up she hurt couldn't you be happy with that."

"No, it wasn't. I had planed to kill her but she ran from me. And when she had fallen down the well it was the perfect opportunity for me. And if you must know Naraku wanted her dead. He said that she stopped him to many times."

"What! So now you working for Naraku? That's low Kikyou, after what he did to us.

How could you? Why?"

"Why? How could I? How could you! You told me that you would always love me. That you would always be with me no matter what. Then that girl comes along. The way you look at her, you used to look at me that way. Inuyasha can't you see that your hurting me?"

"Kikyou, I… I didn't know I'm sorry. You know that I loved you, that I tried to help you. I want you to rest. I had been looking for a way to put you to rest Kikyou …

"You wish me dead! You came here to kill me did you not? And for that girl. Inuyasha for that you will endure the pain of losing someone all over."

Kikyou let out a burst of mako power flinging Inuyasha back into a tree he let out a low grunt. Inuyasha's back hit the tree and he let out a loud yell, he opened his eyes trying to focus on Kikyou. She called her soul collectors they rapped themselves around Kikyou and took off into the sky.

"You should be prepared, next time we meet, I wont go easy on you. I hope you got it in you to kill me because that's the only way you'll unseal the well."

"Kikyou! Dam"

Inuyasha growled low to himself. How could he let her words get to him? He balled his fist and hit the floor sending the leafs that was scattered on the ground next to him flying over his head and down on to his face. He grabbed the leaf and looked at it.

***Flash Black***

Kagome was standing under a tree it was fall and the leafs was falling all around her. The reds, yellows and greens shined from the sun rays that was hitting them and the wind blow making the leafs dance around her. She stood standing there with a blue sweater and a light blue and gray scarf. She had on a pear of gray pants that fit her just right. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, she closed her eyes and put her face up to the sun light feeling the warmth on her skin. She looked perfect, like a porcelain doll.

"Kagome?"

"Oh hay Inuyasha. Don't you just love this time of the year? I always have, the way the breeze blows right passed you leaving the smell of freshness behind. And the beauty of the leafs when they fall. what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kagome I…" He pulled her into him and held her in his arms they were lost in time, for that moment it was just him and her. The warmth of her skin in his hand felt good he held her hand in his between there chest. "Your beautiful. I don't ever want to loss you Kagome"

***End Flash Back***

Sitting there with his back against the tree and the leaf in his hand he smiled. He had what he needed to kill that bitch and bring Kagome back to him. He put the leaf in his suikan got up from the floor and walked in the direction that Kikyou went.

***1999***

_Yes summers here, I can take a rest from studying and have some fun._

"Kagome your friends are outside!"

"Coming mom" she ran outside to greet her friends. "Hi girls what are you doing here?"

"It's the first day for summer vacation and a bunch of people are going to the beach. We were wondering if you wanted to go? It'll be fun"

"Oh yes, I would love to come and I just got a new swimsuit. Ok give me a sec"

She ran back up to her room she opened the sliding door to her closet and grabbed her swimsuit and a change of cloths. She put them on top of her bed and walked to her dresser opening one of the draws. She pulled out her hair brush and a bottle of sun block with something else. She placed the items on her bed and went to the bathroom to grabbed two towels. She walked back in her room.

" What are you doing with this?"

Sesshomaru was standing next to her bed with a pear of trunks in one hand.

" Oh hay Sesshomaru. We're going to the beach. It's going to be so much fun"

She grabbed the trunks out his hand and put them in her small pink hello kitty bag that Sesshomaru had got her when she wasn't looking, along with the two towels and her things. He look at her with no expression on his face as she ran around her room looking for the small purple sandals with the little blue ran stones on them.

"Why don't you just take the black ones? They are by the door."

"Because Sesshomaru, the purple ones go with my swimsuit I can't just put on any old think. Gosh! Ok well I'm done shill we get going?"

Kagome smiled and put her small pink bag on. She grabbed his hand and walked out the room.

"KAGOME! Hay over here. Wow girl it's been so long since we seen each other I missed you give me a hug."

Kagome hugged her friend and then pulled back.

"Wow Miyo it's been so long when did you get back from America?"

"Just last week. I'm sorry I didn't come by to see you but I been so busy moving all my things from my old house to my new one just three blocks away from your house. You know what that means, we get to hang out more now like when we were kids. Anyways when Eri told me that you were come today I wanted to surprise you."

Kagome looked at her blond hair blue eyed friend and smiled happily.

"Oh Miyo this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this my friend Miyo."

Sesshomaru smiled and bowed to her as she did the same. She looked up at him and couldn't help but feel like she needed to take a step back from him. He was tall and he look like he could rip your head off with no problem at all. Kagome smiled at her friend knowing what she was thinking.

"Hay you should come sit with us, my sister and brother are there two they wanted to see you as well. And by the way you need to put your swimsuit on so come on."

Sesshomaru was sitting on the sand looking at all the girls walk by with all this skin showing and the boys that was all over them because of it. The girls would laugh and keep walking talking about how cute the boy with the blue hat was and all kinds of thing like that. He couldn't help but think that this era was way to loss. And then it hit him Kagome was going to have on one of this swimsuits as well how would he react to all the boys looking at her. He needed to stay calm and look out for her.

"Sesshomaru!"

He look to see Kagome walking his way. She had on a purple halter top with light blue bead detail in the center. The bottom was a light blue and purple palm print with light blue bead details on the sides. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was right the sandals did go with that suit. She was beautiful her skin glistered in the sun light and her body was perfect. She was like a goddess, her curves was just right her hair was groomed well and her smell… oh her small cinnamon and apples he could smell her from miles away. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her forever.

"So what do you think? Doesn't she look cute? Anyways I'ma go get the others and come back u should start setting up ok"

"ok Miyo. So what do you think of my suit?"

"Cute"

"Oh come on is that all your going to say is 'cute' I think I look fabulous"

Sesshomaru looked at her and rolled his eyes. Kagome bent over and pulled out a small pink sheet to lay out so that she can sit. As she sat down she could see Sesshomaru looking at her she smiled and wondered what he could be thinking. As things began to come to her head she blushed a little. She pulled herself back together and went back to doing what she was doing.

" Hay Sesshomaru can you rub some on my back"

She passed him the small bottle of sun block. He grabbed it and looked at it as if it was going to bit him.

"What… how do I get it out?"

"Oh, he he, you squeeze it like this" she squeezed a little in the palm of his hand and smiled at him.

"You see? Now can you do my back?"

She sat down with her back facing him. She looked over her shoulder blinked at him in question as if to say 'well', he put a small amount of cream in the palm of his hand and then put the bottle down next to him. Sesshomaru leaned into kagome's ear and whispered something to her. She looked at him and smiled as he rubbed in the sun block she was lost in deep thought.

_Wow he just told me I was beautiful, maybe he's not so bad. But every time I think back all I can see is him trying to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsusaiga_. _Come to think of it Sesshomaru was never nice to me not once he even try to kill me, so why is he acting like he likes me. Could it be that…_

"Kagome? Are you alright? You seem lost."

"I'm fine Miyo I just have something on my mind but it's nothing bad '_I hope'_ so lets have some fun ok. Oh hi Hikaru how have you been? You sister told me you were looking forward to seeing me. Hay did you miss me that much? Anyways where's Kumi?"

"There she is, she was swimming with some friends of hers."

Kumi was walking up from the shore. She was a sight to see. She had long silky light brown hair her eyes were as blue as the sky and her skin was a lovely light shade of caramel. She was model tall and her lags look like they went on forever. She had on an all white bikini with beads on the ends of the strings. She walked up to the group and smiled. She looked to her left to see a god like man sitting next to Kagome his hair as silver and silky as a spiders wed. This couldn't be Kagome's boyfriend she was to plane to have a boyfriend like that.

"Hi long time no see Kagome, how have you been? I love your suit the colors bring out the blue in your hair."

"Hi Kumi, I'm fine and thank you I love this suit too I think it brings out my hair color to. But how have you been? You gotin taller and you let you hair grow long I like it."

"Yes I know It looks good on me. But anyways who is this?"

"That's Sesshomaru. He's with Kagome he doesn't talk much don't try and make him he kind of scary so just stay clear ok. Do you hear me Kumi leave him alone, understand me.?"

Kumi rowed her eyes and walked up to Kagome and her friend and smiled at them. Miyo looked at Hikaru and sighed. Kumi sat down between her brother and Sesshomaru. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled a devilish smile she then looked at kagome and rowed her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kumi it's so nice to meet you."

She put her hand out to him but he just looked at her and in disgust and rowed his eyes.

Are you enjoying your stay here in Tokyo? I hope Kagome is being good to you, she can be mean sometimes. But anyways are you and Kagome going out?"

"Kumi! Why are you asking so many question"

"oh relax Kagome I just wanted to see where his mind was you just might have a good one on your hands. You better hold him tight someone might take him from you."

"Oh I highly doubt that. Someone as pure as Kagome is hard to come by. No matter how hard one try's."

Kagome blushed at Hikaru words. He always knew what to say at times like this. Kagome could remember time and time again how he always stood up for her, he would say 'someone like you shouldn't get her hands dirty. that's why I'm here right' he was a good friend. She smiled to herself and reached for a drink at the same time.

"How did you know that this Sesshomaru is not from here?"

"Oh I can just tell. You may be Japanese but the way you talk and your posture says a different thing. So where are you from?"

"Not from your would. Now stop talking to me your infuriating."

He turned to kagome grabbed her drink out of her hand and smelled it. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. She was drinking what humans called beer, he hadn't known Kagome to be one to drink she was always so innocent for that she didn't even say bad words when she should have. She put her head down and smiled just a little, he smiled back at her and drank what was left in the can then lend in and kissed her and the cheek.

"I don't want you drinking something that peasants drink. You are worth so much more."

As he pulled back from Kagome's ear he smiled in amusement at the brown haired girl sitting next to him. She looked at the couple a little blush pink and took a sip of her beer.

_Oh poor Kagome she doesn't know what to do with such a man. But I know exactly what to do with him. If I could get him alone he will forget all about her._

"Hay, lets go for a swim. This sun is killing me it is to hot out here for me I need to cool off."

"Ha ha ha, you never change Miyo always wanting to get in the water."

"Ok so are we going to the water or what?"

"Ok Miyo, come on lets go have some fun. Sesshomaru are you coming?"

"If you wish me to."

Kagome smiled and walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand he looked at her and for a moment he was ready for the kiss but kagome just laugh and pulled him to the water. He followed but half way there he picked her up and ran into the on coming waves. She berried her face in his chest so the water wont splash in her eyes. She pushed him and he let her go looking at her she seem upset.

"I… Didn't you want to play?"

Kagome just looked at him she didn't say a word.

"I'm sorr… what the… kagome stop that"

Sesshomaru held his hands up in front of his face as Kagome splashed water at him. He smiled and quickly picked Kagome up. "So you want to play" he whispered and flung her up she yelled with joy.

"Sesshomaruuuuu"

She hit the water with a loud splash and everyone looked to see if she was ok. She came up like a mermaid the water falling off her like a waterfall. She took a deep breath and looked at Miyo with a small smile. Her friend moved from where she was to behind Sesshomaru he quickly faced Miyo with a confused look on his face. Kagome rapped her arms around him and pulled him down under the water. When they both came up for air Miyo was laughing wildly.

"Hay Kagome that's not fair you and Miyo ganging up on him. What if someone was to do that to you how would you like it?"

"Oh yah, like who? You ? I love to see you try Hikaru"

"Ok fine I will"

Hikaru dived under the water where Kagome could not see him. She stood her ground but was careful of her surroundings. She looked all around her trying to see if she can spot him. Just then he came up from behind her and picked her up flinging her over his shoulder and into the water but not before she let out a playful yell. Sesshomaru looked over to where Kagome and her friend were playing and smiled at the playful scene in front of him.

"Hay! We got you good didn't we? Bet you didn't know that was coming. And there more where that came from. Mess with one of us, mess with all of us."

"This Sesshomaru thinks your friend needs some help getting back at your brother"

"Oh she got him. What you think I was going to put my grad down and go try and help her. What ever, as soon as I start walking over to her you would be free to fling my ass in the water. Nope sorry not going to happen"

" Hn, this Sesshomaru dose not need you to put your grad down this Sesshomaru can get you with it up."

"What ever I like to see you try."

He smiled an evil smile and went for her. Just then Kumi came from the left of him he move swiftly to his right but she was behind him fast he looked at her and moved once more this time behind her she matched his moves. Then she stop when they were out where no one can hear them.

"Having fun Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her with his best like eyes and said nothing.

"What? You have nothing to say. Pity, well I have to go now see you around sexy."

She walked away from him slowly and he growled at her. She tern around and quickly flashed her blue eyes gold at him then smiled and walked off. He didn't like where this was going and he knew he had to keep Kagome away from this girl.

"Hay Sesshomaru."

Kagome yelled as she was running his way.

"Where did Kumi go she was just here?'

"She said she had to do something. Come on lets go sit by the fire and get dried up the sun is begging to set and I would like to see it with you in my arms"

"Aww that so sweet ok come on"

They walked to the fire and sat down. Kagome put her head on his shoulder and smiled. Looking at the sun set he could think of one thing. How to kill the demon he just met.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru…****L**

**Ok so first thank you to Raven 2010. I loved your ideas; in fact one of them was what I was thinking of doing. I won't say which one but I know it would be good. It took some time to get started with this chapter but I think I got it. So let's get it started…**

_**Hold on! I have something to say to Raven…**_

**Yes Kagome?**

_**I love how you make my character in your stories. Well that's all for now buy.**_

**Ok well here we go.**

****Feudal Japan****

"Not this time"

Inuyasha dogged the arrow as it came flaying his way. Coming back up he ran toward Kikyou as fast as he could the cool wind hitting his face drying up the tears in his eyes. There was no way he would let her get to him this time he had to stop her even if that meant killing her.

"You have to do better than that if you want to stop me"

Kikyou looked at him with no emotion. Slowly she reached pulling out another arrow and placing it in position. Pulling it back she focused her aim the wind blowing her black hair up as she let go of her weapon. Ducking down he looked up at her and smiled. His white hair flying behind. He pulled out his right hand exposing his claws to her. Letting out a yell he reached and grasped her neck pushing her back into a nearby tree, she let out a low yelp.

"Inu…"

Inuyasha picked her up off the floor by her neck tightening his grip. She reached up and with her fingers tried to pried his hand from her, with her feet she kick back on the tree trying to push herself lose from him. He looked her in the eyes and he could see no fear but her body said something different. Closing his eyes he spoke low almost as if he was crying.

"Kikyou please I'm begging you unseal the well."

"N-no. I-I won't."

"Kikyou dam it please"

"Not for tha… B-bitch…"

"SHUT UP!" he squeezed his thumb digging his nail under her skin. Of cores there was no blood but he did it anyways.

"Ki-kill m-me"

Thinking back and remembering that sweet smile and the kindness she always seem to have no matter what, how she always forgave him and showed him acceptance even when no one else did. She was his grip on life, his sanity in chaos, his light in the darkness and he wasn't about to lose that. He had to get it back at all cost. Kagome his angel.

"I'm sorry Kikyou"

He squeezed his hand stopping her from breathing, her eyes widened and she pulled harder on the hand that was killing her but could not move it. She looked at him, his eyes were closed and tears fell from the slits, he was hurting he didn't want this. Her pulling stopped as she got weaker.

He could feel her life draining from her and he began to think that this wasn't right, that she was once his lover his friend she was kind and loving. All she wanted was for him to keep his promise to her. The least he could do was put her to rest the right way. And there in the middle of the woods with the moon reflecting off the lake he said the words she longed to hear.

"Kikyou I'm sorry, I love you"

She smiled at the sound of his voice and with her last bit of energy she had she reached for his face wanting to feel his skin but was too weak and her arm fell to her side. He let his tears fall as he said his goodbye.

And as the little bit of life began to drain from her Inuyasha's ear twitched he heard the sound of buzzing he looked up to his left only to see Naraku's poison incest coming his way. They swarmed around him and Kikyou, he let go of her letting her fall to the ground. Jumping back he drew his Tetsusaiga then faced his attackers only to see that they weren't attacking, they just buzzed there looking on at him.

"Why the hell? Why are they not attacking?"

"Inuyasha, sorry to interrupt but Naraku want's her alive."

"Kagura! What the hell?"

"I'm not here to fight I just want the girl. And it looks like I just made it she's still alive, but just barely. Well I have to go. See you around dog boy."

And with that she pulled a feather from her hair and hopped on with Kikyou in hand and flattered away with the wind.

"So that how it going to be. This isn't going to be easy, but I will end this, soon."

Kikyou opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. Sitting up she could see she was still in the living world.

"Your awake. Your welcome by the way, you were done for back there"

"I didn't ask for your help Kagura, I was fine."

"Hn, whatever I wasn't doing it for you, Naraku told me to keep an eye on you. So I did. I don't know why he so infatuated with you. I guess it's that human side of him. I tell you it will get him killed"

Kikyou looked at Kagura and rolled her eyes. Looking up to the sky she called her soul collectors. As they came to her she looked at Kagura.

"See you around, and tell your boss I don't plan on being on his side."

"Hn, I won't, you can tell him"

And with that Kikyou was gone.

****1999****

"SESSHOMARU STOP!" Kagome yelled at him begging him to stop.

"Why"

She walked up to him slowly and grasped his wrist careful not to touch the poison dripping from his hand. He looked down at her and raised his brows at her. Only she could so easily approach him and not be afraid that he would rip her head off. She looked up at him innocently and smiled, his heart felt like it was going to drop he ceased his attack. Gently he pulled his arm from her and with a devious look on his face licked the poison from his fingers; blushing she smiled a little.

"Sesshomaru it's a train, a way to get around, you know transportation."

He looked at the fast oncoming metal demon and tilted his head. She looked at him and lowly laughed to herself remembering an old friend that did the same thing at one point. He looked at her and frowned his brows at her.

"Woman, do you think this Sesshomaru a joke?"

"Oh, no I don't I just remember that Inuyasha did the same thing when he first came here. I guess you are more alike than you would want."

Sesshomaru growled at her in warning and she giggled as she walked into the train pulling him by his hand behind her.

"Don't be like that, I was just pointing it out that's all. I mean I don't know if I would ever be able to see him again and what you just did helped me to see him one more time. Sesshomaru he part of my past and you here now ok so let's just have fun."

"Hn"

He rowed his eyes and pulled her close to him by her waist and held her there. She looked down at the floor feeling a little guilty. She wished that it was Inuyasha that was holding her. She felt something for Sesshomaru but she didn't want to act on it because Inuyasha might find a way to unseal the well and she wanted to be his when he did.

"So I take it you going to wear your hakama?"

"It's a Sashinuki Hakama. It is worn by both warriors and nobleman and I my dear are both. And where am I wearing it to?"

"To the Tanabata festival"

"And what is that"

"it's a tradition were people write their wishes on tanzaku paper and hang them on bamboo branches in hope that it would come true. Don't look like that it's kind of fun and it's something to do with the family and it has a great story behind it. It is said that more than 2,000 years ago today there lived a weaver princess named Orihime and a cow harder prince name Hikoboshi who lived in space. One day they fell in love and spend all their time together and they forgot to do their jobs. The king got angry and separated them on opposite sides of the milky way they could no longer see each other. But the king out of the kindness of his heart allowed them to see each other only once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month."

Sesshomaru look at Kagome as she told the story of the sad lovers. She seem to be lost in the story, to feel and understand the pain of being ripped from the one that you love. She seem happy and sad at the same time. He knew that she was thinking of her and Inuyasha and how they were pulled apart by time itself. He held her hand in his in hope that it would make her feel better.

"And do you have a kimono?"

"Well I have one but it's kind of old so I wanted to buy a new one. Come this is our stop."

They walk hand in hand from the train to the shopping center. They slowly walked down the street taking their time looking into windows and talking about all the different traditions of japans and how fun it is to be a part of such a couture. They came to a store that had a vintage pink and blue kimono in the window. Kagome stopped to look, it had a beautiful sheen to the fabric she could tell it was made out of silk, a dark blue wave on the bottom left corner with printed patterns of flowers in the wave and up the left sleeve. The obi was a bark blue with one printed flower on the front.

"Wow that's beautiful, let's go in and find out how much is it."

Kagome rushed in with excitement. Looking around for a sales person she pulled out her wallet ready to buy the kimono.

"Um hello, I was looking at that kimono in the window the pink and blue one, and I was wondering how much was it?"

Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome looking at the store. It had cloth of all different colors and in different shapes. He looked at one item it seemed to go on your feet but it was funny looking. The heal was as long as his index finger. It was red with nothing but strings around it._ How do people walk in something like that?_

"You have good taste, that kimono is 10,000 yen. Would you like to try it on?"

Kagome looked in her wallet and pulled out her money. Dam she was 3,000 yen short. She looked up at the woman and smiled.

"No that's fine I just wanted to know the price thank you."

"Will this pay for it?"

Sesshomaru gave the woman a gold coin from his time. The woman looked at the coin and opened her eyes. This coin was worth 32 times as much as the dress. She took the coin and answered the god like man.

"Yes did u need anything more sir? Maybe some shoes for you wife?"

"OH no I'm no…"

"Yes if it's possible I would like a small crescent moon imprinted on the back of the collar. It is my family crest."

"Sir if I may? It would be better if it was hand sown. With a Kimono like this imprinting it would just take off from the vale but if it were to be hand sown the vale would go up. That is if you want it like that sir?"

"Yes please, and if you could I would like it washed before she puts it on."

"Yes sir. Did you want it for tonight?"

"Yes"

"Ok, um… that would take about two hour's tops. Did you want to pick it up or did you want someone to take it to your house?"

"Send someone"

"Ok I just need your address."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled. She walked past him and began to fill out her info on the paper that the saleswoman gave her. Sesshomaru walked out of the store and stood standing outside.

"You are a lucky woman."

Kagome looked up at the woman confused.

"He loves you I can tell. The way he looks at you it reminds me of my husband and the way he used to looked at me. That look, it's as if he would do anything for you. He would put your happiness before his even his life."

"Used to?"

"My husband passed away a year ago, he was sick"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"Kagome, it is time to go. We have much to do."

She smiled at the woman and ran to Sesshomaru who was holding the door open for her. She smiled at him as she passed him. But this was a different slime, this smile had something behind it as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Sesshomaru let it and didn't say anything to her. He walked behind her slowly.

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?"

"I forgot something in the shop please wait for me here."

He walked back to the shop thinking on how to ask the woman in the shop about her husband. He opened the door to the shop and walked in; looking for the woman he closed his eye and took a deep breath.

"I didn't think you come back so fast. Lord Sesshomaru"

**Who is this woman and how does she know Sesshomaru? Cliff hanger! Who do you think she is? I can't wait to read what you think.**

**Cookie**


	8. An old friend and just a friend

**I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru**

The woman walked passed him and stopped about five feet from him. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You know I knew you were going to end up here sooner or later, I just wish it was sooner than later." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know he would have been happy to see the both of you, he talked of her all the time, He loved her so much. But he was never worried about her, he always told me 'I don't need to worry she's in good hands I know he will take good care of her. At least until I can see her one more time.' You know in a way I knew you were ok as well I just always missed you."

She started to cry as she ran into him and hugged him. She held onto his shirt in both her hands and buried her face in his chest. He looked down at the woman who was embracing him and slowly raised his hand to her head and patted her just like he would when she was just a little girl. She was a woman now, all grown up and yet here she was crying in his arms just as she did so many years ago. She was human back then still thinking that life was full of hope and that if you believe hard enough good things will always happen.

"Rin, look at me" she looked up at him and he seen the young girl that always had faith in him. "Tell me did you love him or did you do this just to see me once more?"

"Ha-ha, no lord Sesshomaru. It was love. He was always there for me. I didn't know what to do once you had disappeared. I was left alone in the woods with Au-Nu Jaken abandoned me said that I was just a play thing for you but I knew better and so I took Au-Nu and began my own journey. I needed to find you I did not know what had happen to you but I had to find you. One night I was crying myself to sleep like I always did when he came across me. He made me smile and he took me into his pack and made me a part of it, in time as we got older we fell in love and when I was of age we mated. We have two children and I was happy but I never forgot about you, never."

"Rin, you are a strong woman and I am proud that you made it on your own. I must asked you not to tell Kagome who you are. Can you do that?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru. But may I ask are you planning on telling her at all?"

"Yes in time but right now she's happy and this Sesshomaru does not want her thinking too hard about this right now. And she will ask about Inuyasha so that will give you time to tell both her and I what has happen to him. So until next time."

"Bye, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that he walked out the door only to find Kagome talking to some boy around her age.

"Oh Shipo you would have been happy to see her. She seems like she's happy but you would know better wouldn't you? Oh how am I going to tell her about Inuyasha and the battle that took place? I think I'll talk to Lord Sesshomaru first to see what he would say. I wish you were here with me, I miss you so much."

She ran her hand down the frame that held a picture of a man with light brown hair and a smile that had a boyish charm to it. She had it hanging in the back of the shop where she would go just to talk to the man that made her the woman she is.

"Kagome!"

Sesshomaru called to the young girl who was standing not too far from the shop. She looked at the tall god like man and smiled before noticing that he was not happy at all. He had that I will kill you look in his eyes something that she would see each time he was fighting Inuyasha.

"_Oh no this doesn't look good._ Sesshomaru, this is Hojo we go to school together. Hojo this is Sesshomaru."

The young high school boy looked up at the tall angelic man and was dumbfounded by how beautiful and intimidating he was.

"He… hello it is nice to meet you"

Hojo bowed in respect only to get the evil eye from Sesshomaru. He smile and laughed nervily as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome looked back and forth between the men and decided to say something before Sesshomaru rips Hojo into pieces.

"Oh, I see you went shopping. Did you buy something for tonight?" Kagome said pointing to the bag he was holding.

"No" he blushed a little before finishing his sentence. "Well…I um…I got this for you. I stopped by you house but your grandpa said you were out shopping, so I came to look for you."

"You came all the way out here just to give me something? What if you didn't find me? It would have been a waste of time."

"No it wouldn't. And besides I know where you like to shop, your friends told me. Anyways here you go it for you to wear tonight. I won't be able to see you in it because I have to help my mom with dinner. My whole family is coming. But I think it will look lovely on you."

Kagome smiled as she took the bag from him. She took out a small box that looked as if it held jewelry. She looked up at Hojo who smiled; she looked down at the box and took a deep breath before opening it. She looked up at Hojo then back down. Inside was a beautiful green hear pin. It was in a shape of a Daphne Laureola and in the middle was a raven blue stone that matched the color of her hair.

"Oh wow thank you so much its lovely. I can't believe you got this for me, Hojo how can you pay for something like this?"

"I saved for it. When I found out that you were feeling much better and was out and about I knew you would want to go to the festival so I got this for you. I hope you like it."

"I do thank you i…"

"Let's go Kagome, it's getting late."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in the direction that they came. She looked back at Hojo and waved he smiled and waved back.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stop!"

She pulled her arm trying to free herself from his grip. Still holding on he looked back at her and raised his brows. He stopped pulling and turned to face her. Letting her free he crossed his arms and looked down at her with only his eyes.

"What the… what was that? You was rude"

"Woman do you think this Sesshomaru a fool?"

"What? Woman? What no. Sesshomaru he's my friend and you had no right to act that way. What has gotten into you?"

"Friend? That Boy thinks of you as more than just a friend. And you accepting his gift is not helping the matter, a woman that belongs to the lord of the west should not be taking anything from any other man but her lord."

"Hold on just one sec, this woman does not belong to you or Inuyasha or Hojo or any other man. I am not an object, I am a person and I belong to me. And if I want to take gifts from a friend then I will and you can't say anything about it."

"You dare talk to me in such a tone? Need I remind you to whom you are talking to?"

"Sesshomaru, lord of the west, son of the grate demon dog, feared by most but not me. You man are all the same. I can't believe that I thought you had change; I'm wasting my time here with you I should be finding a way to get back. I'm going home."

Kagome sat in her room looking down at the floor her hands were folded in her lap and she crossed her lags. Her hair fell down the said of her face covering her blood shot eyes. Her cheeks were wet from tears and her nose was beginning to turn red. She took a deep berth and picked her head up looking at herself in the mirror shaking her head no she wiped her face.

"_I was a fool to think that he could take his place. That he could make me happy, help me to forget. He will always be a monster that will never change."_

She got in bed and closed her eyes. She felt cold this was the first night that he was not next to her holding her while she cried. Why did he do that? She rapped herself in her quilt and balled up just a little to keep her warm. That night she cried herself to sleep not knowing that someone watched from afar.

**Sorry it took me long to post this if you had read my profile I said something about my laptop not reading my memory stick. So I had to redo it from the beginning. But I tried to bring him back into his character and by making them fight I was able to do that I hope. So now the question is will he stay that way or will she try one more time to change him?**

***Sneak peek***

"Oh but you see I'm much more suited for him, and not just because I look better but we are much more alike than you know. Kagome I told you not to let his slip from your ugly little fingers didn't I? And now you know why"

Kagome pulled on the chains that held her in place and yelled in pain as they dug into her skin making her bleed just a little she fell back into place and looked up at the girl in front of her.

"You bitch"

Kagome was cut off by a slap to her face…

**Sorry that's all you get. **

** Cookie**


	9. Dear Reader

Hi people I am so sorry that I haven't put up any new chapters. It's just that I had a lot going on in my life. I had a new baby, a girl. I was having complications with my pregnancy so I was In and out of the hospital. Then after she was born I was in and out of the hospital with my sons for asthma. My fiancé had left out of town for a month for work so I was home alone with three kids witch was not ez at all thank god for my mom who came out here all the way from New York just to help me. The do to the fact that my baby was born 4 weeks before her due date (preme) I had to stay home with her and keep a close eye on her just to make sure she was breathing right and wasn't have trouble doing it on her own. But anyways my mom took my oldest son with her back to New York for the summer and the baby is doing much better she doesn't need me to be by her side 24/7 and my youngest son is almost always with his father, so I have time now. You would be happy to know that I have been working on the next chapters for this story and I hope to put out at least 4 or 5 chapters this year so bear with me I have a lot on my lap right now and will try my best to put them out. Thank you so much for waiting so long and not giving up on me.

Your Friend

Jasleen AKA Cookie11205


	10. Fun at the Festival?

I do not own InYasha

"Kagome, Kagome!, come down stairs something just arrived for you."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking them to help her focus. She stared at the wall for a moment before closing her eyes again. Thinking back at what had happened earlier that day she began to try and peace it together. The door opened up fast and her brother walked in and looked at her.

"Kagome get up, moms calling for you."

She let out a moan and pulled the quilt over her head. Souta sucked his teeth and walked up to his sister, pulled her quilt off her bed and flung it over by the closet door. Crossing his arms over his chest he spoke, loud.

"Kagome did you hear me? I said that mom is calling for you. Get up! Come on. Kagome? Are you ok?

He set down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her back.

"Hay whatever it is you'll be fine. I know that you will, you always do sis. Now get up and come down stairs before mom comes up here."

She smiled and looked at her brother. He was only ten but he always knew what to say to make her feel better. She lifted herself up from her bed and took a deep breath, she stood there for a moment on her hands and knees before getting up and walking out her room Souta right behind her. When she got to the kitchen her mom was putting the box on the counter.

"Hay Kagome, was you sleep?"

"Yah, kinda."

"Well this just came for you, it's from that small shop that sells the kimono's you like so much. Did you buy a new kimono from that shop? I hope it was on sell because they are very expensive. But anyways open it up I want to see what you got."

Kagome smiled at her mom and went to open the box. She pulled out the kimono and noticed a small crescent moon on the back of the collar. _That wasn't there before, he must of ask for them to add it when he went back into the store. _She smiled to herself as she began to forgive him just a little. She looked back at her mom who was pulling out the Obi.

"Oh my! This is lovely Kagome, and look there's a small crescent moon on the front of the Obi. I seen this somewhere before I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well we don't have time to sit here and think about it we have to get you ready for the festival. Come on go, go."

Her mom pushed her into the hallway not hearing anything that Kagome was saying. Trying to get her to go up to her room and put her kimono on.

"Mom, Mom! You're not listening to me. I said I'm not going. Mom stop."

Her mom stopped pushing but left the palm of hand on Kagome's back.

"What do you mean you're not going? Didn't you buy the Kimono for the festival?

She turned to look at her mother.

"No mom, I didn't buy it HE did."

"He? You mean Sesshomaru? Well why would he get it for you if you weren't planning on going?"

"I was planning on going." She put her head down and lowered her voice. "We had a fight."

"A fight? About what dear?"

"About this." She pulled the hair pin that Hojo had got for her and handed it to her mom.

"A hair pin? Why would you fight over this?"

"Cause Hojo gave it to me. He wanted me to wear it tonight, and cause I accepted it Sesshomaru got all demon lord on me and tried to 'put me in my place.' So I told him off and now we're not speaking."

"Oh honey, look at me" she put her finger under Kagome's chin. "Just cause you had a fight does not mean that you will never speak and besides you should be flattered that he got jealous."

Kagome laughed. "Him jealous? I don't think so. I mean it's Sesshomaru he may be a bit crazy but never jealous, never."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru may be a demon king, lord or whatever it is that he is, but he is still a man sweetie. Maybe you should try and see things from his point or view. Now you should go to your room and get ready for tonight."

Kagome slipped on the kimono she ran her hand down the side of the hip feeling the fabric on her fingertips. She smiled to herself as her fingers passed over the crescent moon on the back of the collar. She stared blankly at her wall her fingers still caressing the small icon. _Why would he want me to wear his family's crest?_ She snapped out of it by a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She walked in front of her mirror and began to tie her kimono. The door opened and she used the mirror to see who was walking into her room, a smile came to her face when she seen who I was.

"Hay girl, love your kimono. I can see that it's new and I bet I know who got it for you. Let me see… could it be… Sesshomaru." It was more a statement then a question.

Kagome smiled shyly and turn to look at her friend quickly changing the subject. "Hay Mayo what are you doing here? You not going to the festival tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I b going."

"It was just a question. So, what are you doing here?"

The blond headed girl closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed. She put the 109 bag on the floor next to her. She pulled out a baby blue kimono with yellow star patterns on the left sleeve and a yellow Obi to match.

"I was hoping we could get ready together."

The girls looked stunning as they walked down the stairs together. Kagome had her hair up in a bun, her bangs came right below her eye brows and two thick strands fell to the side of each cheek. On the right side of her bun was the beautiful hair pin that Hojo had given her. Miyo had her hair being held up by a clip so half of it fell just above her shoulders. She had on a light shad of pink lipstick, just to bring out her already pink lips, and a dark eye liner that made her blue eyes pop.

The girls walked down the street talking and giggling, they had so much to catch up on. As the girls passed by a woman selling rice balls Kagome noticed Miyo's sister talking to someone just a few steps from her. She tugged at Miyo to get her attention, Miyo looked at Kagome who pointed to her sister. Mayo's face changed as she looked at her sister, she was upset Kagome could tell cause she rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. She just didn't understand why.

"Kumi!"

Kumi looked at her sister and smiled she said bye to her friend and walked over to Kagome and her sister. She had on a red Happi coat that came right above her knees, with pink around the hem of the sleeves, a pink Obi and ruby red flats to go with it. She had a chest nut up-do on her hair and her bangs to the side of her face.

"What up sis?" She look at Kagome with a disgusted look on her face she smiled. "Hay Kagome, are you here alone? Or is your friend with you."

Kagome tilted her head to the side frond her eye brows at her questionably. "He's around, why do you ask?"

"No reason just wandering. That's all."

"Right" Kagome smiled an unfriendly smile and walked to the rice ball woman.

Mayo grabbed Kumi's arm and pulled her close to her. Talking low so Kagome won't hear her.

"What the hell Kumi? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What"

"I know what you're up to, and let me just say this right now. Back the hell off of Kagome and stay away from Sesshomaru. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever sis." She turned around and waved her hand. "See you around."

***Later on that day***

"Kagome!"

A voice yelled out to the young girl who was sitting with her friend talking. She turned to see who was calling her. She waved at the young boy running her way.

"Hay Kagome, Having fun?"

"Hay Hojo! What are you doing here? Didn't you have to help your mom with dinner for your family?"

"Yes but she told me I could go cause I was helping her all day. She said that I should go have fun. Miyo do you mind if I steal Kagome for a minuet?"

"No not at all, go have fun. See you later."

Miyo got up and walked away. Kagome looked at Hojo and smiled he looked different tonight, he was more marcher, his eyes had wisdom to them the kind that only time can give you. But at the same time they were caring, soft and loving. His hair was messy like he just came out of the shower and past a towel over his head to dry it, not at all like the way he has it in school. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He was cute like this, in a ragged kind of way.

"Um Kagome, I wanted to ask you something but I don't want you to get upset with me."

"Hojo I could never be mad at you. And besides what can you possibly say that can get me upset?"

"Well you see I was thinking and I kind of came up with a crazy theory."

"Oh really?"

"Yah, so here it goes. Who is that man to you? Because he looks a lot like your friend Inuyasha?"

Kagome was surprised, how could he have pieced that together? "Um well he is his brother, but he is noting to me, I- I mean he is my friend and we are close but that's it, I think."

"You think? Kagome are you falling for him?"

"No not at all, how could I. What I meant was he's more than just a friend to me, he holds a place in my heart. He understands me, knows me way to well then I would like. He's a lot like me… I mean he's a big pain in the you know what but I know him and he's grate." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled seeing him in her mind with his 'I'm mad at the world look' on his face.

"So that time by the store was his way of showing he cares for you" It was a statement not a question.

Kagome frond her brows and thought about it for a second and it hit her. It was his way of showing that he cared. "Yes, it was."

"Are you hungry? My mom packed me some food would you like some?"

"Yes I love your mom's cooking"

_How can she sit there and be all too happy with that boy when she has a man at her beck and call. That whore does not deserve Sesshomaru and I'm going to show her what happens when you too time._ Kumi narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. Kagome was laughing and giggling to almost everything this boy said to her. He could not be that funny. She turned and walked to a small abundant bakery.

"Hay what the hell?"

Kagome was pushed to the floor. It was muddy do to the rain that dripped in and added up over the years it hadn't been used. It was the beginning of July but it was cold, and the darkness gave an eerie feeling to it, an all too familiar feeling to Kagome. As she looked around to try and find out where she was she heard a chuckle come from the corner. She spun around to where the sound came from, squinting her eyes to try and adjust her sight. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Kagome stud up on her feet so she wouldn't be to valuable to her attacker and if need be so she could defend herself. She wiped her hands on the side of her kimono she didn't want to mess it up but her hands need to be dried so if she needed to use them they wouldn't be slippery. _Sorry Sesshomaru I know this was a gift that meant a lot to you._ She was standing her ground as best as she could without seeing anything at all. She tried to think for a way out she could run but without seeing she could run right into whoever was there with her. She could yell but what good would that do? With all the noise going on outside no one would hear her. She would just have to wait until the person came to her then she would have a better chance of fighting her way out. It couldn't be that heard with all the self-defense moves that Sango had been teaching her.

So she waited closing her eyes and calming her breathing so she can listen to the footsteps of her attacker. _Dam drunk pervert_. Kagome was used to being grabbed up by some demon who wanted to use her to get to Inuyasha or even a perverted wolf at times, but this man was human and she didn't want to take it too far in defending herself so she just waited.

Kagome took one step back and turned balling her fist she took a swing at what she presumed was his face. Kumi dogged her punch but just barely, she watched Kagome's fist pass her face and step back from the young girl. She was annoyed with her and frond her eyes brows. Growling she cracked her knuckles. _I underestimated her, it seems she can defend herself, she even knew where I was coming from. But how?_ Her eyes shot open. _She could hear my feet, smart girl but I won't make that mistake once more._

Kagome stood standing there with her eyes closed, hands balled and her heart beginning to beat faster. She was shore that she would hit him, her timing was right but she didn't land the hit. She tilted her head when she herd bones cracking from the left, it didn't sound to far, whoever was in there with her was no more than six, seven feet away. _Cracking knuckles, Inuyasha used to do that when he got really mad at his opponent._ She became a little frightened. _Maybe this man isn't drunk at all and he knows what he's doing, maybe he's done this before and I'm just a different girl in his line of work. Oh man someone help me._

Fast and hard Kumi hit Kagome on her back sending her plunging to the floor. She could hear the girl yell in pain as she feel, the sound of her body hitting the floor was loud and Kumi smiled. She was enjoying this, maybe she would play for little before telling her who she was. Coughing Kagome tried her best to get to her feet. She pushed herself up with her hands sucking in air from the pain. Her hands were cut up from putting them out in front of her to stop her face from hitting the floor, and her back felt like someone just shot her with her own arrow. She sat on her knees tears rolling down her cheeks she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She was hurting and all she wanted was to get out and go home. "Please… stop."

_Pathetic._ Kumi reached out and pulled Kagome's hear messing up her do. Falling back Kagome reached up to the hand pulling her hair trying to pry open his hands. She was being dragged across the floor but to where was what she was scared of, without seeing and now not hearing anything, she was a sitting duck, she couldn't do anything to help herself. The sound of chains rang in Kagome's ears. "No don't" Kagome was being chained to the wall her arms had enough room just to reach out in front of her she was on her knees the chains prevented her from standing.

Kumi kicked mud at Kagome and she jumped from the coldness of it. Spitting out the mud from her mouth she looked up to where she knew he was standing. "You could do whatever you want to me but you will never get the reaction that you want. And besides it won't be long before someone comes looking for me." Even she didn't believe that but she was trying to get him to.

"Oh, I think your just bluffing. There isn't anyone coming, and do you know why my dear? Cause no one knows where you're at."

"Kumi?"

"Yes may I help you?"

"What, Why?"

"Because you human think you can get away with anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"SESSHOMARU! You think you can get away with taking one of the last men of our kind."

"Taking? Your kind?"

"You're so slow Kagome. Let me take the time to explain this to you. My mom was human and my dad was a wolf demon. And yes he loved my mom as the human she was but I want my mate to be a demon so my cubs would be powerful. I want them to mate with demons so we can come back, the demon race will no longer be an endangered species. We ill longer live in hiding cause we are scared of being slayed."

"What the hell Kumi first you're crazy and second Sesshomaru is not mine. Oh and no matter how hard you try you will never be a suitable for him."

"Oh but you see I'm much more suited for him then you think, and not just because I look better but we are much more alike than you know. Kagome I told you not to let his slip from your ugly little fingers didn't I? And now you know why"

Kagome pulled on the chains that held her in place and yelled in pain as they dug into her skin making her bleed just a little she fell back into place and looked up at the girl in front of her.

"You bitch"

Kagome was cut off by a slap to her face.

"Don't you talk to me like that you filthy whore. Now I'm going to give this to you so the pain won't be so much that you pass out I want you to stay awake for this." She grabbed Kagome's arm and held it in place. Kagome pulled and yanked at her arm to try and brake free. She pulled out a syringe and put it to the mid-section of Kagome's arm. "Hold still this won't hurt a bit."

"What the hell is that? I don't want it. No, get away from me, STOP!"

"Shhh" Kumi stuck the needle into her vain " There you go now doesn't that feel good. Opium is the best or so I was told. The best thing is you won't feel too much pain. I'm doing you a favor. Hay Kagome stay with me now don't pass out you need to see this" she snapped her fingers to get the sluggish girl to look at her. When she didn't Kumi grabbed a hold of Kagome's face and tilted her head up to face her. Kagome tried to pull away but was to weak.

"Are you still trying to fight? How cute. Um you see this blade my dad give it to me he said it can cut a tree trunk clean off, but I'm not doing any cutting off, that would be to fast. I'm going to cut you bit by bit starting small and end big. Hold your breath here it comes."

She put the blade to Kagome's chest right above her left breast and slowly began to slide it cutting the first, second and third layers of skin. Kagome sucked in air and flinched at the pain that she could feel. Kumi felt something come over her and she smiled, walking away she lite a small fire and placed the blade over the flame when it became red she walked over to Kagome pulling the kimono from her back and laying the heated metal on her back.

"AAHHHHH! STOP! AAHHHHH!"

The smell of burning flesh filled the air.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Higurashi. This is Hojo."  
"Hello Hojo. Kagome's not in yet. Did you want me to let her know you called?"  
"I'm sorry, but she should have been there by now. When I left her she had told me she was going home."  
"Oh well maybe she still with her friends. I'll call around. Thank you for calling."  
"No problem. Good night."  
She hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. She pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out a small black leather book. She opened the book marked M and ran her finger down the page stopping at the number with Mayo name next to it. She picked up the phone and began to dial, the line began to ring and she was eager for someone to answer the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Neko, this is Kagome's mother. I'm sorry to call you so late but I was wondering if Mayo got home yet and if Kagome is with her... Ok thank you so much it makes me feel a little better knowing she might be with your Kumi. I'll try her cell. Good night"

…

"Oh look your mom is calling my cell, should I answer and let your mom know that her little sweet girl is a hoe. How do you think she would feel about that? Kagome? Kagome! Look at me when I'm talking to you." She grabbed her chin with her fingers and lifted her head so she was looking at her in the eyes. Smiling she squeezed her fingers just a little so her nails cut the first layer of skin.  
"Such a lovely face for a human. Too bad that it won't be for long." Kagome tried to pull her face away but Kumi just sank her nails in deeper. "You did this to yourself. I mean I told you to keep him close but all you did was ho around and with Hojo. Oh, and let's not forget his brother, I think his name was InuYasha." Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard his name. "Ah I stuck a nerve didn't I? I wonder how Sesshomaru would take this news of his lover still being in love with his brother, better yet what do you think Inu would say. You don't mind if I call him that do you?"

"I don't think you should have his name in your mouth, all you'll do is taint it."

Kagome was cut off by a smack to her face "You see, you jump at the chance to defend this past lover but you won't do the same for Sesshomaru. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM YOU BI…"  
"**… ha you see the one thing you fail to comprehend is that Sesshomaru knows how I feel, and it's not that he doesn't care it's that he does care that makes him want to stay. He knows how much I'm hurting and he wants to be the one to make me feel better and I understand that. We understand each other, with is a lot more than you would ever get from him."

"She's right."

The two girls looked in the direction the familiar voice came from, Kagome smiled when she seen him standing in the empty room, his sword in hand and anger in his eyes. She didn't know why but he looked like an angel from where she sat. Maybe it was the fact that she was exhausted, or the loss of blood, but he was the best thing she seen in so long. He stood standing in the only light that came into the abandoned store, his silver hear shimmered in the moon light and his face was perfect no flaws what so ever, his eyes glowed red like fire but a beautiful fire that dance in the night air.

"Sesshomaru? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Girl, I am going to tell you once, release Kagome and I will spare your life, for now."

"Oh Sesshomaru I would but you see she not what she seems. I don't think; no I know she's not telling you the truth. Did you know that she was not with my sister today? I mean she went with her but she ended up spending the evening with Hojo. I bet you didn't know that"

"No, Sesshomaru. It's not like that, he just wanted to talk that's all." Why did I just explain myself to him? Why do I care if he thinks I was with Hojo in a romantic way?

"Kagome" she looked up at him with worry in her eyes. Kumi smiled. It worked.

"I know you are not that type of girl. There is no need to say anything more."

"What!? What kind of spell do you have over him witch?"

"She has none," he whispered in her ear, she shivered from the sound of his voice. "Boo."

She jumped forward and faced him; she was angry now how the hell it was that he didn't care what this girl did or who she did it with. What the hell did he see in her, she was nothing but a human. Nothing special, she wasn't even fully developed and he still wanted her.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight you."

"Hn."

He picked up his sword and looked her in the eye's, he was about to kill her where she was standing and he didn't think to stop. He lunged himself forward at the young half-demon and aimed for the heart, his blade never failed to cut something and it wasn't going to start now. Kumi seen his attack and her eyes where wide, ** what was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this one. Just in the nick of time she dogged his sword but just a little instead of her heart the blade hit her left shoulder, he felt his sword rip though flesh. It wasn't where he wanted but he was satisfied with the outcome. He move with even more force and pushed the body into a wall making a loud thump that made Kagome jump, pinning her he wrapped his fingers around her slender neck and let some of his poison drip onto her silky skin winning him a yell from her.

"I'm going to enjoy this; it's been some time since I last killed something." He tightened his grip on her neck sinking his poison into her skin and cutting off her air supply. The girl tried her best to stop him but he was too strong she began to cry tears falling from her checks onto his arm he smiled as he watched his pray beg. She was blue now and coming to an end.

"STOP!"

Sesshomaru opened his hand at the sound of Kagome's voice pleading for him to stop. Still holding her with his sword he opened his ears to Kagome's sweet voice.

"Please Sesshomaru let her go, as much as I hate her I don't want my best friend hurt over this. So please stop, come to me, hold me, I'm so tired… please."

"You are lucky she has a good heart." He pulled his sword letting her fall to the cold wet floor. "Now go and if you ever try this again I 'will' cut off your head." She got up and ran off.

Sesshomaru walked toward Kagome and with little to no effort at all he pulled the chain from the wall and then pulled apart the cuffs around her wrist. She was so worn out that she allowed herself to fall into his chest finally letting the tears fall from her eyes she was never going to let Kumi see her cry. Sesshomaru put one hand on the back of her head and one on the middle of her back holding her as she so sadly begged for not too long ago. Kagome's kimono was ripped in the back and he could see the burns that had been left on her skin, he felt guilt build up. If he would have just taken her to the festival then this would have never happened.

"Kagome, look at me." She looked up at him. There was so much pain in her eyes "I am so sorry that this happened to you."  
He held her close before picking her up and taking off in the direction of her house. Slowly and quietly so not to disturbed her mom he didn't want her to see Kagome like this. She was weak, bloody, and wet. Gently laying her on her bed he removed her turn kimono and dropped it on the floor next to her dresser, he walked to the bathroom and ran the water, he was careful not to put it to hot so that it wouldn't sting her when he laid her in the water. Returning to the room he grasped Kagome in his arms and picked her up pulling her close to him, draping the towel over her he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it he didn't want anyone walking in.  
"Kagome open your eyes for me." She opened her eyes looking up at him. "I am going to lay you in the water it might hurt but I need you not to yell so not to wake your mom, do you think you can do that?" she gave him a node and closed her eyes. "Kagome if you need me to hold you just let me know."  
2 days ago

He slowly began to dip her limp body into the warm water, feet first, so she could feel and adjust to the temperature. Her legs slowly went under and she winced a little and tightened her hold on his arm he closed his eyes as so he could not see the pain in her face. As the water began to rise on her body Kagome held tighter anticipating the pain that was coming. She felt it now, the sting as the water hit her burns; she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed as the feel of the water hitting her raw flesh made her want to yell out and jump up. She couldn't hold it in as a small yelp escaped her mouth, Sesshomaru leaned in and allowed Kagome to yell into his chest. The sound of her muffled yell reminded him of Rin when she would cry and use Au-Nu to try and cover the sound, but he could hear. Finely the yelling stopped as her back became numb from the pain; she looked up at him then closed her eyes.  
Kagome could feel him holding her in his arm. She could feel the fabric of this sleeve under her neck, moist from the water that had slowly seeped up into it was warm and she could feel his muscles flex under her hand. She felt it now his hand rubbing her skin as he cleaned the dirt and blood from her body. The feel of his hand gave her comfort. She felt safe.

He ran his hand down to her feet he began to wash the mud that had found its way to her toes and she moved just a little as he ran his fingers up and down the bottom of the foot. Kagome flinched as his fingers tickled the bottom of her foot. Kagome felt so small when she realized that his hand was almost as big as her foot. As his hand started to move upward Kagome's heart pounded in her chest he was cleaning her belly now moving in a circular motion and soon he would have to clean her breast. She wanted to ask him to stop but had no strength. Her heart pounded harder and louder.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart begin to race as he washed her, it was getting louder and louder to him and he didn't like the fact that it was making her bleed out more. "Kagome; I need you to relax for me. The harder you heart beats the more blood you will loss."

Kagome took a deep breath to try and clam herself but it was no use, she couldn't get herself to relax when he was touching her. She was confused she wasn't frightened by his touch but her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it herself. Sesshomaru was no fool he understood why she was reacting this way, he was a man after all, and so he stopped and let the water rinse the soap away. When he was share he was done he let the water down and reached for the towel he picked Kagome up and put the towel around her shoulders then carried her to her room.

"Kagome I am done you are fully cloth and you may open your eyes now."

She smiled without opening her eyes. "Thank you Sesshomaru" He pulled her quilt up to her chest and sat on the floor.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Lay with me please. I don't want to feel alone right now."

He removed his wet kimono and laid beside her careful not to hurt her.  
"When we get back do you think Inuyasha would be mad at us? Can we still be like this or will things go back to the way it was before? Cause I don't want that."

"Shhh woman sleep, I have to dress your wound when the sun comes up."


	12. Thank you

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

"InuYasha, InuYasha,"

"Kagome? Is that you? Where are you I can't find you?"

Why haven't you come yet? I'm waiting. Don't you want me around anymore, don't you need me?"

"Kagome I do want you around, don't say that, but I can't see you where are you? Kagome I'm trying my best just hold on a little more ok."

"InuYasha…"

"What? I can't hear you anymore; come back, hay Kagome, KAGOME!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped up from where he was sitting, calling for his lost love, looking around he noticed that it was just a dream, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to walk to his village he needed to at least smell her, and her sent was all over the village and the well; if only he could just jump right in and get her, if only it was that easy. Coming to the well he closed his eyes and took in her smell he could see her smiling at him after coming home from her mother's, he liked the sound of that, Kagome coming home, he wanted this to be her home he wanted her to stay there with him forever.

"Inuyasha, it is about time you came home, there is something you might want to see"

"What are you talking about you old hag"

"Just come"

"Feh"

Inuyasha walked behind Kaede his head down and his hands in the sleeve of his kimono. The walk down the path was quiet and Inuyasha couldn't help but think about all the times he walked down this path with Kagome and the many times he nagged about it. This was the path to the small lake she liked to bath in and he hated when she would want to bath cause she would take forever and he felt like she was wasting time.

"Inuyasha, look at the sacred tree"

"Yah what of it"

"Do you not see it?"

"See what old hag?"

"The tree is glowing; the power that is coming from it feels that of Kagome"

"No… It's the jewel shard. What is she doing? Is she trying to reach this side?" his eyes open wide when he smelled the scent of sweet apples and cinnamon it was fresh as if she was here with him. He walked to the tree and placed his hand on its trunk.

"Kagome I miss you so much"

Almost as soon as he said that the felling went away, her scent faded and the glow of the tree went away. Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled then almost instantly he frowned looking at kaede.

"I am sorry Kaede, but I will have to kill your sister if I want to bring Kagome back. I hope you don't think me evil."

He walked off his hand on his sword and his mind in the fight ahead of him.

"I do not Inuyasha, I do not."

The tears fell from her eyes down her checks and off her chain hitting the snow beneath her feet making small holes. Kagome stood standing in front of the sacred tree her hands held out in front of her with her palms on the tree and the jewel wrapped around her fingers. Slowly wiped her tears and putting her jewel back in her purple winter jacket pocket she pulled her pink with purple rain boots up from the snow and walked to her house.

"Mom it's so cold out, please tell me there's hot coco done."

Kagome's mom smiled and placed a cup on the island in the kitchen. She already knew what her young lady was going to ask for, it had been something her father got her into when she was just a child. Every cold winter day when Kagome would come home from school or from playing out in the snow he would make some hot coco and they would sit on the kitchen floor and talk, she never did know what her deer husband and Kagome would talk about but it was always full with laughter. After he passed away Kagome would come home and make her own cup of coco and sit on the floor.

"Thanks mom this is just what I needed, it will warm me right up." She sat on the floor her back on the dish washer, and her lags stretched out with her ankles crossed

"Kagome why are your socks two different colors?"

"Oh, because I think it's cute and it matches with my outfit"

"You are just like your dad. So what time are you going to Miyo's?

"I don't know if I want to go mom, me and her sister don't get along to well and I don't want things to be weird."

"Honey, I know how it can be but you're not there for her your there for Miyo, after all she is your best friend, what do you kids say now bff's."

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Mom please don't say that anymore, I should be there by seven she said she wanted to show me how they do Christmas in America. From my understanding it's a whole lot different."

Kagome got up from the floor and put her cup in the sink then walked out into the hall and up to her room. Opening her door she sighed, she closed the door behind her and plopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

Sky blue eyes looked at her with evil and gold locks fell around them; from far behind she could hear a voice that sent chills down her back making the hair on the back of her neck stand. The sensation of heat hit her back and she could feel the yell from her stomach come up her esophagus and out her mouth but could not hear anything. Her eyes widened as the sensation on her back became more intense and she yelled once more but nothing. Feeling helpless she tried to run but couldn't something was holding her in place, she looked only to find she had been bond by chains. Panic kicked in and she thrashed around trying to break free.

Sesshomaru walked to the door of the room hoping to rush her into leaving, the faster they got there the faster they can leave. As he went to open the door he could smell her fear, the tears that was falling from her eyes was tickling his nose. His eyes narrowed and he opened the door stepping in he couldn't help but quickly run to her side, it was like his feet had a mind of their own. Standing over Kagome he notice that she was sleeping, she was having a dream, she must be having a nightmare cause she was sweating and crying. He reached down and ran his hand down the side of her face and softly called her name as to not frighten her more than she was.

"Kagome, open your eyes. It's ok you are safe this Sesshomaru is here."

Kagome could hear a voice off in the distance. It was low, but she could still hear it calling to her pulling her from her pain from her fear from her nightmare.

"Kagome"

It was low but strong. She looked up hopeing to put a face to the voice. But nutting

"Kagome"

She smiled for she knew the face, knew the voice, it ran though her body like a waive. An angel in disguise

"I'm here" she called

Kagome smiled slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Sesshomaru she reached for the hand that was on her cheek and slowly began to entwine their fingers pulling him into her wrapping the other arm around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock, he did not know what had just happen. He pulled away and spoke to her, not at her but to her.

"Kagome are you ok? Do you know what you are doing?"

"Sesshomaru, thank you. You have saved me three times now and I haven't done anything for you so that was my way of saying thank you."

"Woman you do not want to test this Sesshomaru. Also, tree times?"

"Yes, one you saved me from me. If it wasn't for you I would of went crazy a long time ago; I would of let my emotions take over me and I would have been lost. Two, I lost my friends… I lost Inuyasha I didn't have anything that I felt made me hole, but then you came along and helped me. Without you I'm lost… and you have saved me from her, so thank you."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I want you to hold me, just lay here and hold me I don't feel like going anywhere hope you're not too disappointed."

"That was not amusing, and ok I will lay with you."


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own InuYasha, even if I do wish I did**

"Oh no I'm late."

Kagome ran around her rom looking for her school tie. All the time blaming Sesshomaru for keeping her up so late last night, him and his dam new found love for that dam nook.

"It is not this Sasshomaru's fault."

"The heck it's not. You had me up all night showing you how to use the laptop and work the nook. Why can't you use a book like old people do?"

"Old?"

"HAHA! The look on your face was so funny. YES! I found it." She pulled her tie from her dresser and tied it around her neck. "I have to go now see you later."

XXX

"Hay Kagome how's it going?"

"Hay Hojo"

"You're late."

"Almost I have five minutes to spear."

"Well how have you been?"

"Ok"

"You haven't been getting sick; I guess that means you're getting better."

"Yah, I guess"

"Hay I was thinking maybe we could go out after school, you know just for fun some friends of mine are going to karaoke if you want to come with us."

"I don't know Hojo I don't want people to think anything"

"Oh don't worry about that it's a group of us so it won't be like that at all and you could bring your friend Miyo"

"Ok maybe. I'll see if Miyo wants to come if she says ok then I'll go."

"Grate I'll see you at lunch"

"Bye"

XXX

Kagome sat looking out the window of her classroom. Right outside was the tree that InuYasha loved to sit in and stare at her in class as she talked to friends and studied, sometimes he would come in and rush her into leaving so they can go back to his village and begin looking for the shards. She could hear him yelling at her about how she was wasting time and that Naraku was always one step ahead because she always had to come home. The one thing that he always did that made her feel good was get jealous of her male classmates.

"_Oi, Kagome who was that? What did he want from you_?"

"_He wanted the notes for the class"_

"_Why doesn't he have the notes?"_

"_Because he didn't make it to this class so he asked me to help him out with the class notes"_

"_Yah well he was too close to you, I don't want to see him that close to you anymore"_

"_Whatever InuYasha, let's go home"_

Kagome smiled to herself she remembered that day, it was the last time InuYasha and her was together here in her time. He showed her how much he cared for her that day; she remembered how his arms felt around her, could hear his heart pounding in his chest when he held her to him. He was warm and she felt safe there in his arm, she wanted to stay there forever she didn't want him to let go, she wanted to belong there, she wanted to belong to him. He pulled from her and she could feel her heart skip a beat from the loss of his body and she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"_Kagome please don't be too close to other man I don't like the way it makes me feel ok."_

"_Um, ok InuYasha I won't."_

"_Good"_

Kagome felt something wet on her face and she reached up to wipe it. The tear now wet her fingers and she looked at it confused, when did she start crying? She didn't even realize that she had, she looked around to see if anyone else notice she was crying. No one had, she was happy that they didn't she wasn't in the mood to explain why she was crying in the middle of math class. _It seemed that the memory of him is all that I have now. I don't know if I will ever make it back to see him. All I can do now is remember. I miss him so much…_

"Kagome! Hello, earth to Kagome"

"Um, oh hay Miyo"

"Are you ok? You seem to be lost there for a minute."

"I'm fine just thinking, hold on what you doing here anyways? Don't you have to meet up with your boyfriend for lunch?"

"Well I would if we were still together…

"What? What happen?"

"Oh I found out he was messing with that girl from class 2-a so I left him. No biggie I'll be ok, but Hojo said that you had something to ask me"

"Oh yah, he invited us to karaoke and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I'll only go if you go"

"Um ok I'll go I need to go out and have fun"

"Ok see you later bye"

XXX

Miyo was eating a large ice cream Sunday trying to keep from laughing at Hiru who was making a fool of himself as he tried to sing a hit song from that popular group that everyone liked so much. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh to loud and bring to much attention to herself. Hojo was laughing and calling out Hiru's name making him sing louder.

_Looking at the time_ Kagome decided that it was about time she go home, she said bye to her friends and walked to the door, as she was about to open the door to the room the bus boy opened it up and knocked Kagome off her feet landing onto Hojo's lap. Hojo blushed and softly helped Kagome to her feet.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"I… I'm fine thanks" the young man walked up to Kagome and also helped her up. "I am so sorry about that are you ok?"

"It's ok and yah I'm ok" Kagome looked up at the boy and blushed, he was so cute his eyes was green they seem to captivate her and his smile was soft and caring it reminded her of InuYasha when he showed that side of himself.

"Oh please let me make it up to you I get off in five ,the lest I can do is walk you home."

"Oh, Um…" she looked at Miyo who was smiling from ear to ear "No, I mean im fine you don't have to but thank you."

"Are you sure I really don't mind."

"It's fine thanks and have a good day."

"I hope to see you around"

Kagome smiled and then walked out she held her hand to her chest her heart was racing and all she could think about was Inuyasha. Man how she missed him.

"Hay, un excuse me Kagome?" she turned to see the young bus boy standing behind her. " I'm sorry about that, My name is Joe, I am lucky to have met you. Please call me if you ever want to hang out."

He handed her a small paper with his cell number on it and walked away. Kagome looked at it for a minute not knowing to say then her phone rang and she quickly reached in her pocket and pulled it out only to ignore the call and put it back in her pocket unknowingly with the number .

XXX

_It feels good to be home. _Running up to her room she let her hair down and undid her tie, she opened the door to her room and walked in closed the door behind her, tossing the tie on her dresser she fell backwards onto her bed. _His eyes there were so beautiful I can't stop thinking about it. Why can't I get him out my head?_

"Why do you blush?"

"Sesshomaru! I… I'm not blushing what are you talking about"

"You were. Why do you smell like a man?"

"Oh I was out with some friends and I fell, Hojo just stopped me from hitting the floor"

"Hn"

"Oh please don't give me that I told you we were just friends noting more, now can you change your face expression…"

She could feel the warmth from his body, could hear his heart beating and his arm around her.

"You are something to treasure, do not let other man touch you, I do not like the way it makes me feel."

"Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"You said I."

"Yes"

"Ok Sesshomaru I won't."

"Good"

Kagome couldn't help but cry. Here she was with the brother of the man she thought she loved and he was holding her the same way he did and telling her the same thing he told her. It was killing her and she didn't know what to do. She should be feeling bad or ashamed something but she didn't, she didn't feel anything but comfort and she held on to it. She wouldn't make the same mistake she did last time her hands came up under his arms and held on tight. Maybe she would be happy with him maybe it was time to let go.

"Sesshomaru, do you think that InuYasha would be mad? If he knew would he forgive me.?"

"I do not take kindly to my half-brother and I don't know much about him, but he is well minded and his human side is weak so I believe that he will not be mad for long just as long as you are happy"

"Ok" She laid back into her bed slipping off her school shirt, Sesshomaru looked at the young girl that stood before him she was hurting and she wanted him to help her. He could see it there in her eyes the ball of emotion that she was feeling and he needed to help her to be the one to make her right again. He let his kimono drop to the floor and laid beside the young woman covering them with her quilt and pulling her close he had decided that she was something to keep to himself and he wanted her happy. She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek.

_I am so sorry InuYasha. Please forgive me. I love you and I will never forget you._


	14. Chapter 13

His feet felt cool on the floor as he ran up the stairs and down the hallway to his desired destination. His heart raced faster than her could run he was both happy and eager to see her. Then it hit him that sent it was him, he was there with her; but why? Why in the world would he be in that room with her? Coming to a stop he grabbed the gold knop and pulled stepping in he was shocked.

"What the hell?"

"Shh you might wake her."

"Get…up…now"

"Why"

"Now"

He smiled a small smile then said "you are wasting your time, as you can see there is nutting here for you. Now go home mutt"

"SESSHOMRU"

Inuyasha charged grabbing Sesshomaru by the neck and pinning him to the wall with a loud thump. Kagome shot up from her bed looking around to find two men in the middle of a power struggle.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru pushed the young pup off of him and laughed

"Kagome what happen?"

"Inuyasha?"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN!"

"NUTTING! Nutting happen Inuyasha. Nutting."

"Sesshomaru what the hell was you trying to do. Why?"

"Why not?. She is a woman and a beautiful one at that. Smart, kind, loyal, and powerful I would be a fool to let her go. Just like you."

"Kagome look at me." She looked to Inuyasha, there in her eyes was a mixture of fear, gilt and sadness. "Yes"

"Am I not good enough for you?" her eyes grow wide "That you had to run to him. Do I make you sick? I know that I am only a half demon but didn't you say that didn't matter? Have I not protected you all this time?" Inuyasha's voice grow "I showed you my weakness told you things that no one else knows about me. You know mw better then I know myself." He was yelling now "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL…"

"INUYASH A SHUT UP" She jump out of bed and into his arms hugging him tight tears falling. "Inuyasha I would never give up on you nor would I never leave you don't you know that by now? I am head over heels for you, this me and Sesshomaru I'm not going to lie it felt good I was happy and for a minute when I thought I would never see you again … yes I was going to choose him but that was be for. I don't know how I feel for him exactly but it is there but you have to know that I would never stray from your side cause that's where I belong."

"Kagome…"

Sesshomaru eyes grow red with anger and he pulled kagome by her arm dripping just a few drops of poison on to her forearm. She yelled with pain"

"SESSHMARU STOP" she pleaded pain running up her arm. She was hurting not only with physical pain but her heart was in pain as well.

"Shut up. You shouldn't be talking when I am. You will die."

His hand came up to her chest with demon like force Inuyasha eyes widened and he lunged himself forward his hand out in front of him. He grabbed sesshomaru's wrist and pulled back. Warm wet and slick as it ran down his hand, loneliness hit him hard and he could only hear the eco of her voice when she yelled his name for help.

She knew what was coming and she couldn't move she was stuck. It was like everything was moving in slow motion Sesshomaru eyes in range hate and hurt was all over his face. She looked to Inuyasha he was moving toward her he was scared and that freaked her out blood seeped out and the room began to become dark all she could see now was the face of the man she loved for so long and the loneliness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha"


	15. Chapter 14 Fear

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome yelled his name from the bottom of her stomach sweat falling from her face, her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with fear and confusion.

"I think it best I go"

She just stared no words came from her plump half parted lips.

"Hn"

He raised from the bed put on his kimono and walked out the door without looking back once he was out of her sight he took a deep breath and ran his hand though his hair. He was used to those looks human and demons alike gave it to him, but with her it hurt; it took a hold of his heart and twisted it. She was the second human to except him for him and the first woman. He walked down the stairs and out the door he needed air.

Why? Kagome was stuck she couldn't get the look of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru face from her mind. Inuyasha was so lonely she had never seen him like this before it hurt her she never wanted to see it again; and Sesshomaru was hurt yes there was hate but he was more hurt then anything and to think she was the one to cause it. It was only when she went to bath that she notice what she had just did to Sesshomaru, she put on her towel and ran for she door. She was in the yard across from the scared tree when she yelled his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

She was almost fully naked and dripping wet standing outside like a crazy person. She was looking around frantically her eyes wandering in every direction. She back became warm and its shadow loomed over her, she let out her breath and her heart begin to Slow.

"What are you doing?" she turned to face him.

"There you are, you left so fast I didn't have a chance to explain"

"There is nothing to explain. You are scared of this, you fear me, you fear what I am, what I can become. I'm disappointed."

"Don't be; I don't fear you Sesshomaru, you have showed me a side that I never knew. Your caring and kind why would I fear you?"

He quick to grab her and pinned her to the tree. With a little strength he pushed her again the bark. Standing over her he stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome with taken by surprise and dropped her towel, but she was so frightened she didn't realize her eyes close body shaking her mind what is fighting hard to get her body to stop but she couldn't fear took over and images from her dream flashed before her eyes.

He let out a deep breath and shook his head, slowly he released I took a step back.

"You see mako you fear me. Here take this and cover yourself, go home."

He handed her the towel and walked away leaving her there in fear as she held onto the towel with deer life crying.


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own InuYasha**

She slowly walked down the hall to the front door, she had on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tang top. Sleep was no longer welcome in her room and it was starting to show, Kagome spent her days locked in her room looking for ways to get back to Inuyasha. She had long ago gave up on trying to get Sesshomaru to understand that she was not afraid of him she even tried saying sorry but when that didn't work she began to focus on the well and getting back. She stepped outside wrapping her arms around herself it was a cool night the moon was high in the sky giving her light to see what was in front of her. Her feet felt good on the cool grass that was somewhat covered with leaves that was now falling due to summer ending and fall beginning. A whole year has passed since that day, the day that changed her for good even if she did make it back she would never be the same girl that first meet that young beautiful boy with dog ears that was sealed to a tree. She was cold, her heart was slowly becoming dark, she was lonely and she was beginning to lose her will to go on. She reached the tree looking up to it she smiled, Inuyasha left his mark there on the tree where his lifeless body slept for 50 years.

"I'm different, I've changed. I don't know if I can face him… or you."

"You have. I can feel it and see it"

She smiled "so where have you been?"

"In the mountain"

"Just like you." She let out a sigh "it's been almost six months lord Sesshomaru; it's good to see you."

He didn't like the sound of her speaking to him like she was a lower then him.

"Likewise"

She turned to look at him and smiled. He was still so God like and she could remember the feel of his touch on her body. Truth was she missed him, she missed his strong arms around her and the way he caressed her cheek. She stopped looking at him and bowed to him to say her good bye as she walked passed him her hand brushed his and she shuddered.

"Kagome we must talk."

"There is no need Sesshomaru, I was unfair in treating you the way I did and for that I deserve your cold shoulder. Now if you excuse me I must return to my room."

"May I accompany you?"

She froze and for a quick moment her heart doubled in speed but she got a hold of herself.

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"This Sesshomaru will not take no for an answer"

"Fine, if you incest"

She continued to her room slowly, it was weird to be with him. She felt guilt every time she looked at him, her head was faced down and she let her hair fall to the sides' covering any singe of sadness and guilt that might show. She opened the room door and stepped in holding it open she allowed him to pass her before he closed it behind her.

He walked into her room and was instantly drawn to her desk, she had all kinds of books and papers with notes and what she called a laptop. He could recognize some of the symbols on the books, they were of black magic; he had ran into quite a few nasty witches in his time and he know just how much the dark art can taint a person. He turned to look at her and he could see just how tired and warn out she was.

"Kagome; have you tried any of the magic in these books?"

"No, I'm just looking for a way to open up the well so I can get back to finding the jewel and you can get back to Rin, I am sure she thinks you are dead and misses you very much. You are after all the only one that she has and she looks at you as a father I know she would be happy to see you."

"Rin can take care of herself, and she has…"

"You just don't get it do you?" he looked at her confused "Rin is a child, she was alone her mother and father passed away and she had nutting left. No one to hold her when she was afraid at night, no one to put her to sleep and tell her they loved her. She was left to fend for herself, and the people she turned to for help all beat her and gave her their back. When you came along and help her she was happy, she finely had someone she could depend on to help her and keep her safe, someone she knew would never gave her his back. In her own way she loves you and she knows that she cannot tell you this so she shows you in a way she knows you would understand and that's loyalty."

"Kagome why do you cry."

She didn't realize that she was crying and wiped her face.

"I have to get back to work so if you don't mind I would like to be alone." She went to sit down at her desk when she was picked up and tossed to her bed.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Sleep, you need rest."

"You do not have the right to demand anything of me lord Sesshomaru now let me up so I can work."

"You are right, but I have the power to make you, now lay down so I can lay with you and sleep, it has been some moons since I have had a good rest and from the looks of it you are in the same situation."

She gave up trying she knew that she couldn't fight him even if she was strong enough she was too tired to try. She laid right and pulled the quilt up over her shoulder closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and let it out it felt so good to relax and it felt even better when Sesshomaru laid down next to her and pulled her into him and told her to rest for he would keep her safe for the night. For the first time in months she felt like there was nutting in the world that can touch her she drifted to sleep and this time she had a wonderful dream about her and her friends.

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post anything but I have so much going on right now. I have started working and my oldest son started school so when I get home it doing last two chapters I was doing them on my phone and I was at work when I was doing them so they kind of sucked but I will give you my word that I will try my best to update more often and better then my last two. Thank you for being so patient with me. **


	17. Chapter 16 change

**I do not own InuYasha**

"Lady Kagome, it is time for you to wake up."

She berried her face in her pillow and pushed him away. "No"

"Lady Kagome you must get up or you will be late for what you call school"

Under her pillow she sighed and shooed him away with her hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and then decided to get her up. Slowly he ran his hand up her leg making the young girl flinch in return but still she did not awake. Slowly he made his way up to her torso and rubbed her lightly earning a moan. He smiled and pulled her close to him then whispered into her ear.

"If you do not wake I will be forced to get you up, and I am sure you will not like it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Ah, she speaks. Now if you would so kind as to get up and get ready for school."

"No, I have not attended school in weeks, I will not be returning any time soon so there is no reason for me to get up. So if you want to keep trying to get me up you can but it will take a fight."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, im just saying that if you keep messing with me I will fight you. So in other words you don't wake me up and a fight won't happen"

His eyes opened wide in shock then he smiled a mischievous smile, he pulled the quilt from her person. She took a deep breath and then jumped on him tickling him but all he did was stair at her like she was crazy. Sesshomaru flipped her over pinning her under him and holding her in place, she wiggled and thrashed around trying her best to get from under him.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"Trying to get out."

"Oh?"

"YES!"

"Your efforts are in vain"

"No, they, are, not"

He flipped her over so she was face down pulled her arms up over her head and held her hands together by her wrist, letting some of his weight fall on her he leant into her ear and whispered.

"Yes they are."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She could feel him over her his firm body easily covered hers, she bit down on her bottom lip and tried to talked but her words wouldn't come out. He could hear her breathing slow down, could feel the beat of her heart skip and he knew that this could take a turn that could put him a hole. If she was just a fuck it would be ok but it was different he cared for her he wanted to hold her and take her as his for as long as possible. But life would not be the same she would be dammed, for as long as he could remember every woman that had layed lived and loved a demon suffered and then died sad and depressed. He could not put her though that no will not put her though that, she was too pure for that and he wanted her to stay that way.

"Sesshomaru, please look at me." He let her face him "I think that I want to make a decision. I have looked and looked for a way back I have tried everything I can and nothing. If the kimi's wanted me to go back it would have happened by now. I guess the jewel is safe here in this time. So if you would except…

"Kagome please don't finish, what you are asking of me I cannot give. Just let the subject be. Please forgiv…"

Kagome pulled him down into her and kissed him holding him tightly to her. _Please don't pull away, I need this, I need you. Please sesshomaru._

He pulled back and pushed himself off the bed as he put on his things on and walked to the door he looked back at Kagome and said sorry so soft so full of hurt and regret that the tears fell from her eyes and her heart ached from the pain, then he was gone. She slowly stud up and walked to her desk and looked down at her books all this time she wasted trying to find a good way to open the well when she could of open it with the spell she found 3 months ago but she didn't use it cause it was dark and evil, she guessed that I she was meant to go back she would find a way but if not then she was meant to stay here with him and live life move on, it was all a waste of time. She looked up at the mirror and what she seen in her was pain and hurt she was weak and young a dumb girl that needed to be needed but not anymore she would change she picked up a book from her desk and lung it into the mirror shattering it and her with it. 


	18. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

The night was clear and the breeze that blow by was cool. It was quit no people out drinking, no children running around playing, the only sound was the sound of the crickets singing and owls hooing. As he sat up in the tree he wondered what she was doing, was she happy? Did she give up on him? Did she cry? Was she hurting and alone? Did she know that he has been looking for her? So many questions ran in and out of his mind and he didn't know the answers to any of them. He had been away from his friends for almost a year now looking for that witch, she had a good way of making him follow the wrong path when he came to close to finding her.

"Dam witch, why won't she face me? I had promise that her death will be quick and easy she will feel no pain. but yet she still runs from me. Feh, I am sick of this chase, THIS IST'T A GAME KIKYO!"

He knew she was around that she could hear him and it pissed him off that he couldn't just jump down and end her life with one swift move.

"Do you wish to replace me Inuyasha?"

"So you finally show yourself. Are you ready to die?" He cracked his knuckles.

"I will not be dyeing anytime soon. You did not answer my question. Do you wish to replace me?"

"Kikyo you know that you cannot be replaced, but you refuse to bring her back and so this needs to be done" he jumped down from the tree and was now standing in front of her looking at her with anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"What is so important about her? Why do you want her so bad? WHY!"

"Kikyo… she accepted me for me she never wanted me to change. She knows what I am, what I can become, the monster that I hold and the weak human that I hide and she still… loves me for me. I can't say the same for you."

"What are you saying? I was there for you I seen the good in you. It was me who changed to way the village people looked at you. It was m…

"AND YET IT WAS SO EASY FOR YOU TO BELIEVE THAT I HAD BETRAYED YOU. Kagome would have known she would had stopped and asked before trying to kill me. Because _she_ knows me. _She _took the time out to really learn about who I am, and I want her back."

**Sorry this was just a teaser for you, but I am on my way to work so this was done in 30min. still I hope you enjoy it. Plz plz plz comment and let me know what you think. I am running out of ideas and I need your help. Thanks for keeping up with my story.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha, stop!"

"You have nothing I want to hear."

She ducked just as Inuyasha fist went striking for her face.

"Stay still bitch"

"Inuyasha I don't want to fight…"

"Yah cause ya know that you have no chance" his hand came down claws extended and aiming for her chest.

"No" it was a whisper from her mouth as she tried to block him with her bow but failed. She fell back holding her chest in an attempt to stop the wound from opening more. Walking up to her he stood towering over her ready for the kill. She looked up at him fear in her eyes.

"I will make this as fast as I can for you. Just close your eyes and don't think about it. Kikyo… it's time for you to rest."

XXX

"Nooo!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?"

"This isn't the right size mirror."

"It's a mirror Kagome, they all do the same thing."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. "No they don't. But anyways I need to get a bigger one so I think I'll set out to the store first k."

"Whatever weirdo, see you tonight and bring that hot friend of yours… Sesshomaru, I would love to see him. I'm sorry I'm lying I just want to look at him."

"Miyo I don't know if that's a good idea he has been avoiding me and I don't know if he'll stop avoiding me just for a night out."

"Oh come on he still can't be mad about your feelings for Inuyasha right? I mean yes he's his brother but he's long gone. Right?"

"Well I wouldn't say that he will never come back for me."

"Kagome do you know something? Have you been talking to him? Did he send a letter or something? Come on spill."

Kagome let out a long sigh and put her head down "No I haven't been talking to him, I just know that this can't be how it ends with us. I mean yes he has a lot to do where he's at but…"

"Yes come on keep talking."

"It's something he said last time we were together. He told me that I mean a lot to him because I was the first person since his mom that loved him for him and that he never wanted to lose that. That has to count for something right?"

Miyo look at her friend sadden at the hope that she was giving herself knowing that she may never see him again. "Kagome… Look sweetheart I love you but from what you told me he may never come back. He just left didn't he? No one knows where, that's why you went to Sesshomaru for help cause he was the only one that could have help you find him but not even he was of help. Look if you ask me I think you have a good man right in front of you and you need to let go of your past and move on."

"But I didn't ask you. So I think I'll do what I want if that's ok with you?"

"Hay no need to get upset I was just telling you what I think, but whatever I'll see you later bye."

"Yah bye"

Kagome got home later on that evening and went straight to her room and locked the door. Dumping the contents of the bag out on her bed she smiled happy that she had everything she needed to complete the spell. She looked at her desk and grabbed the book that was laying open.

"Now let me see… yep this should be all I need to make that dark mirror. If I'm right this is the same thing that Kana uses and if I do it right I can use this to see Inuyasha and find Kikyo. Hay I may even be able to use this thing to connect with Kanas and find a way back that way… hmm, anyways for now I will try to find Inuyasha."

She began by spray painting one side of the mirror black and then placing it back on her desk she lit up a small candle and put it next to the mirror. After looking over the set up on her desk she pulled up her hair in a ponytail then sat down in her chair, taking a deep breath in she slowly let it out and began to summon her spiritual powers, when she felt the pulse from the mirror she opened her eyes and looked into it slowly she began to see a figure she could hardly make out who it was so she moved closer to it trying to make it out. Her eyes shot open when she finally seen who was standing there in the woods. "Inuyasha" she said to herself. "What is he doing?"

She focused even more trying to see his surroundings "No" she said when she seen what was happening. Inuyasha was standing over a weak and injured Kikyou about to finish the job, he walked closer and closer and all she could do was look on in horror._ This isn't how this should be. This can't happen a second time, please Inuyasha stop don't do it… Stop, STOP! _"STOP INUYASHA!"

His hand in midair claws ready for the kill when he heard a voice, his attack stopped and his ear tilted to the side. "Kagome?" slowly he moved from the lifeless body and took a deep breath.

"Just go."

"What"

"GO! Unless you want me to change my mind."

"No"

He walked off leaving the poor girl on the cold dirt of the forest.

"You better be grateful to Kagome for saving your life" he said without looking at her then jumped into the trees.

Kagome let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and thanked the gods that she and Inuyasha was so close that he would take her word so seriously. Hold on it hit her and she tilted her head to the side, how in the world did he hear her? Was it the mirror? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called as she put the mirror down and blow out the candle

"Kagome sweet heart your friend is on the phone."

"Thanks can you tell her that I'm in the shower ill be done and over in about an hour and a half. Thanks mom"

She ran to the closet and pulled out a pear daisy dukes and a black tang top slipping on the black and white Jorden's Miya got her for Christmas pulled her hair back in a high pony tail and walked out. Walking down the side walk to her friend house she felt a familiar presents and smiled to herself. Knocking on the door she was greeted by hojo who was already tipsy and pulled her in by her arm.

"Kagome I'm so happy you came, I was thinking you wasn't going to show up."

"Oh really Hojo"

"Yah I wanted to dance with you."

Kagome giggled "No I don't think so maybe in a lil, where Miyo "

"She's in the kitchen"

"K I'll talk to you in a little"

In the kitchen Miyo and some other girls from school where passing around a bottle that Kagome couldn't make out the label but when she walked in they passed the bottle to her and told her to taste it. She looked at Miyo who smiled and nodded to her that it was ok to drink it. After an hour the girls was in the living room dancing with each other and laughing at the boys staring and trying to dance with them. Kagome was having a good time witch was something she hadn't done in over a year.

"Hay Kagome what about that dance now?"

"Oh hay Hojo, ok I'm down for a dance right now" she chugged down what was left in her cup then snatched Miyo's cup out her hand and chugged that as well.

"Woa slow down there girl"

"I'll be ok Miyo I'm in good hands right Hojo?" she yelled as he pulled her to the middle of the room so everyone could see them dance.

Turning her so she could face him he put his hands on her hips pulling her close to him in return she put her hands around his neck and began to grind to the beat of the music. Licking his lips he slowly moved his hands from her hips up her sides and then back down, she smiled and turned her back on his chest and her bottom rubbed his man hood just enough for him to feel but not get hard he reached up and pulled her hair tie off slightly pulling her hair as well. A small moan could be heard from her and he kissed her ear she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling that was hitting her like a waive. Everyone was looking and whispering.

"See told you there where dating"

"Yah and it seems more serious than just dating."

"I would have never think that she was that type of girl."

Mayo called to Kagome to stop and come to her but she ignored her and continued dancing. As miyo started to walk over to Kagome she was pulled back by her sister.

"What the hell"

"Just watch things are about to get interesting"

"What the hell are you talking about let me go she's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing"

"I know but look there, you see him? He will stop this all."

"Bitch you knew he was here didn't you, why the hell didn't you say something? Do you know the fight that would happen between them?"

"Yes"

Kagome was pulled away from the boy with the raging hormones and pushed onto the couch hard.

"Ouch what the hell! Who did that?" she looked up to see a really pissed off dog demon, eyes glowing red teeth and claws bear.

"Sesshomaru what the hell you do that for? It hurt… OW what the, stop, get off"

Sesshomaru's hold on the girls arm was firm and no matter how much she trashed and how hard she pulled he did not let go. He could smell the alcohol and the young boy on her witch by the way did not please him. People stared at the two confused as what their relationship was soon people started taking and asking questions about the tall god like man.

"Sesshomaru get off stop pulling so hard. What the hell is your problem anyways?" he still pulled and dragged toward the door. "I SAID STOP" _SMACK_. Suddenly she was free of his hold she felt triumph but that only lasted a second as she was now standing face to face with a hard to read Sesshomaru.

She put her hands up in front of her defensively and began to ramble. "Um sorry, but you wasn't letting go and I really wanted you to let go. Sooo if you think about it this was your fault. I mean you came here and was all pushing me around and stuff and you didn't even want to listen to me when I asked you to stop. By the way why are you here and why the hell did you pull me away from my dance which by the way I was enjoying before you killed it…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The room went silent. "You dare put your hands on me. Never in my life have I allowed any demon lay a finger on me let alone a mere human." "But..." "Silence, you come to this gathering you drink and then parade yourself like some kind of wore. We are going home, come on we will finish this alone." He pulled her toward the door.

"I don't want to." "Stop acting like a child you are a woman act like one."

"Hay, she said she didn't want to go so let her be. She seem to be having a good time with me and I will make sure she still will."

"It would be wise to walk away boy."

"Oh please what was your name…? Sesshomaru, can't you see that she don't want you, she's fine here with my boy Hojo so let the young lady go and be on your way."

"Come Kagome" Sesshomaru said ignoring the boy.

"Kagome…

"Look Hojo its ok I'll be fine I'm just going home ok I'll see you Monday bye."

Half way down the street he finally let her go so she can walk on her own. But was quickly by her side holding her up. "You have had way too much to drink we must get you home and to sleep before your mother sees you."

"You said I was a woman but you refuse to touch me. Why?"

"You are drunk and don't know what you are saying lets go."

"No, I may have had a few drinks but I, I, I know what I'm saying. You are so full of mixed signals one minuet you want me to be you friend the next your holding me in bed then you want nothing to do with me now your jealous of some boy I danced with."

"That was not dancing, you was being indecent and enjoying it as you said."

"And so what if I was? Inuyasha is long gone I don't think I will ever see him unless I do what you ask me not to and you don't want me. So why not have a lil fun, hmm tell me why not? Hojo is a good boy and he likes me the one boy who actually likes me and I didn't even look at him, didn't even give him a chance" she giggled "and all because of the two sons of the grate dog demon of the west. I gave you me and you shut me out, I get it I'm a disgusting lowly human and you wouldn't dare touch me for fear of becoming your father."

She was pushed up against the wall Sesshomaru pinning her in place and placing a hand over her mouth so she could not yell. She tried to move but he held her tighter. Still covering her mouth he wrap his other hand around her neck, fear shot through her. "You will not bring my father into this miko. You are where you are at because of you. You chose to look at my brother with eyes filed with love and you chose to look at me. That was your choice and not his fault, but you are right I have not been honest with you and that was unfair of me, I cannot speak for my half-brother but I can speak for myself. I am sorry. His hold on her loosened and he buried his face in the crock of her neck. Taking in a deep breath she reached up and hugged him.

"Sesshomaru..."

"I have to make a chose, and if I am going to stay here than you are all I have in this world."

"Let's go home"

XxX

**Ok sorry I took so long to update. I know I'm bad at updating so to make it up to you I made this chapter really long. Hope you enjoy it and I am already starting the next chapter because I couldn't keep putting it all down on this one. So enjoy and plz plz plz comment thanks. **


End file.
